Strangers in the Night
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Sequel to Stranger in a Strange Land. Continues the story of Leah and Nauhel after Breaking Dawn II and the two wolf packs with their new additions. (I try to personally thank all my wonderful reviewers, but to those I can't contact because they're listed as "guest" - thank you too!)
1. Chapter 1

**(I've had a few requests for a sequel to Stranger in a Strange Land, so here it is...at least a beginning. I welcome suggestions in your reviews, because I'm not sure myself where this is headed!)  
**  
It was dark in the deep forest. Leah gripped Nahuel's hand tightly as they followed the well-used trail for miles. Animals screeched, hissed, squawked, and bellowed their irritation at the disturbance, but without exception they scattered before the supernatural couple. After a few hours' brisk walk, the forest floor gradually became more easily visible, and they finally emerged from the forest onto a wide beach.

Leah blinked. The scene before her was surreal. After walking for hours without a sign of civilization, there stood before her a sturdy two-story house, right on the beach. "Are those dolphins?" she asked softly.

Nahuel followed her gaze and nodded, smiling. "What did you expect, Leah? A hut in the forest?"

She didn't answer, but it was obvious his guess was spot on. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," Nahuel smiled. They walked in the front door into a roomy, comfortably furnished living room. Leah could glimpse an informal dining room around the corner and a large kitchen straight ahead. A curving stairway presumably led upstairs to the bedrooms. She nodded to Huilen, who was busy cooking something that smelled delicious.

"I met your aunt in Forks," Leah reminded him.

Nahuel grinned. "Yes, but you haven't met my sisters." A lovely, petite young woman with a long black braid and dark brown eyes glided down the stairs, a welcoming smile on her face. She extended a warm hand and looked up at Leah.

"I'm Jennifer, Nahuel's youngest sister. So nice to finally meet you, Leah."

Leah shook her hand and returned Jennifer's smile. "It's nice to meet you too. I had no idea Nahuel had sisters."

"We don't socialize much," he explained cryptically. "Actually, Jennifer's the only one I keep in touch with regularly. She lives with our father and two other sisters, and Huilen and I don't visit there. It's a long story...for another day."

Jennifer took up the introduction. "All three of us are hybrids, half vampire like Nahuel. The women who gave us life were human, and our father is vampire. Nahuel is the only one of us who is venomous, however."

"You all speak amazingly good English," Leah noted.

Jennifer's laugh was musical. "We've had a long time to practice. I'm the youngest at 112. Our father has dreams of adding to our family some day..."

Nahuel cut her off. "That's a bone of contention within our family. I'm sure Leah doesn't need to be bored with that old argument," he stated firmly.

Jennifer let it go. "I've never met a wolf girl before," she said softly. "In fact, I had no idea you were coming. But of course Huilen knew as soon as you stepped off the plane. I'm on my way home, but I wanted to wait and say hello."

They waved as she backed her Jeep out and headed down the beach. "Don't worry. There's a road of sorts a couple of miles south," Nahuel whispered to Leah. "Now come in and let me show you the rest of the house."

She followed him upstairs, where there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. "This is the guest bedroom," he indicated a large, sunny room with a double bed. "The closed is fully stocked, and I see you're traveling light." He smiled. "I suspect my sisters' clothes will fit you except for the length. I'd stick with shorts." He chuckled. If Jennifer was any indication, they were a good six inches shorter than Leah.

The remaining two bedrooms were obviously Nahuel's and Huilen's. Hers did not contain a bed, which shouldn't have surprised Leah. She knew vampires didn't sleep, but it still looked odd. Nahuel's room was neat and masculine, and Leah smiled at the rumpled sheets on the king-sized bed. Apparently he had rushed out of the house this morning.

"I've been teaching my aunt to speak English. It helps us pass the time while she's puttering around the house." He chuckled. "She spends a lot of time cooking for me, and you'll find she's very good at it."

"If that heavenly smell is any indication, I think I'll agree with you." Leah suddenly realized she was famished. Nahuel led her back downstairs. Huilen had disappeared, but a sumptuous dinner was laid out on the dining room table with two place settings.

Sure enough, the food was delicious as well as plentiful. They loaded the dishes in the dishwasher together, and Nahuel asked if she'd like to go for a swim. She hesitated, and he laughed. "No need for bathing suits around here, Leah. I know you're not shy, and there's nobody but the three of us for miles. Even the sea creatures are afraid of us."

They shed their skimpy clothing and walked onto the beach hand in hand. The water was warm and wonderful. When it was waist deep, Nahuel turned to Lean and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I've missed you every day, Leah. I was so afraid I was ruining your life, I...I made a bad decision. I never should have left you."

Leah smiled and kissed him softly. "I have to admit I was angry and upset for a while. But then I decided not to waste any more time on those emotions. I missed you too." They sank down in the warm water and swam gracefully, side by side. There was no need for further conversation.

Jacob huffed. "David, get off my leg. NOW!" The baby wolves were driving him nuts, and Leah had picked a great time to desert him. He wondered briefly how Sam was making out with his new pack members, and he hoped they were equally annoying. Yeah, right. All three of Jake's new pack members were fascinated with the size and sensations of their new wolf bodies. They were like kids with a new toy. Oh wait, they WERE kids with new toys!

He turned and swatted Henry, who was happily licking himself. "Henry, that's disgusting. Knock it off! All right, guys, that's enough for today."

He watched as all three shifted back to human form, clumsily pulling their shorts off their ankles and hiking them up their slim hips. Jacob smiled affectionately at his newest charges, though most of the time he felt more like a babysitter than their Alpha. They were obviously disappointed to return to their human proportions.

"When's Leah coming back?" This time it was Brian, at only 11 the youngest of the trio.

"I told you before, I don't know," Jacob growled. All three of the junior pack members lusted openly after Leah, and Jacob was relieved to get away from their prepubescent thoughts. "She went to South America to visit a friend, and she'll probably be staying for a while."

All three grinned. "Friend," David chortled. Unfortunately, they had seen, in Leah's thoughts, just what kind of friend Nahuel was to her. They were all distressed by her absence, but Jacob suspected that what they actually missed most was watching her phase back to human form, her tanned, lean body magnificent in their eyes. Jacob missed her too, but what he missed most was her infinite patience with the kids. Seth was a big help, but...

Seth interrupted his reverie. "The kids need to get back to school, Jake," he reminded. "Do you think they're ready?"

Jacob ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He could just imagine the chaos if one of them got upset in a classroom full of kids. "Let's wait till next week, Seth. Are you making sure they keep up with homework?"

Seth snorted. "Yeah, but it was easier when Leah was doing it. They'd do anything for her!"

"Well, Leah's not here," Jacob snapped; then he looked chagrined. "Sorry, Seth. I'm sure you're as aware of that as I am. I can't wait till she gets back from this damfool crusade."

When Leah and Nahuel got back to the house, they parted reluctantly. She found shorts and a tank top in one of the drawers and changed quickly, crawling under the soft cotton sheet. She could hear Nahuel moving around in his room across the hall. She remembered that he required very little sleep. No matter how long and deeply she slept, she would always wake to find him gazing at her.

Leah punched the pillow down, growling softly. She was so tired she could barely hold her head up, but sleep refused to claim her. Finally, she grabbed the pillow and trudged across the hall. Nahuel lay on his side facing the door. He scooted back and patted the bed, and she sank down next to him, her head automatically making its way to its accustomed spot under his chin. Her arm snaked around his waist and she was asleep in less than a minute. He smiled and kissed her hair, never interrupting her gentle snores.

The sun was bright when Leah opened her eyes. She blinked, disoriented, before she focused on Nahuel's smiling face. She stretched and purred contentedly. "Do you think we're really fooling your aunt?" she asked, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't miss much. In fact, she poked her head in a few minutes ago to tell me she's going to the store. Wanted to let me know we'll be alone for a couple of hours." His grin widened.

Leah smiled back at him. "Oh, is that so?" She rolled over to face him, her finger tracing his lips before she kissed him tenderly. He touched her hair, kissing her carefully, ever mindful of the deadly venom produced in his body. They made love urgently, hungrily, their bodies instantly getting reacquainted and demanding satisfaction.

They spent the next hour making slow, comfortable love, the filmy curtains moving gently in the soft breeze as it cooled their fevered skin.

Leah lay beside him, her dark hair damp on her neck and his arms clasped tightly around her waist. "I never want to move," she sighed, and he chuckled deeply. He pushed her hair aside and breathed deeply of her scent before kissing his favorite soft spot below her ear.

Meanwhile, Sam was having his own problems with new recruits. Two of the wolf cubs were rolling and tumbling in the grass, nipping at each other's ears. *STOP!" His Alpha command came a heartbeat too late. The two tumbled down the side of the ravine, their frightened yelps echoing in the deep forest. As they splashed into the water far below, their heavy coats dragged them down into the chilly depths.

"Quil!" Sam called as he raced down the steep slope. He slid most of the way, raining pebbles and rocks onto the hapless wolves struggling in the water. He phased human and jumped into the icy stream, swearing softly and only seconds ahead of Quil. They each grabbed one of the soggy wolf pups by the scruff of the neck, carrying them to the shore where they coughed and sputtered.

Sam turned and spoke over his shoulder as he strode away upstream. "Rule Number Seven - don't fall in the water in wolf form or you'll drown!" He could only hope they were tired enough from their struggles to stay out of his hair for a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah quickly gave up any pretense of sleeping in the guest room. She was still a tad uncomfortable around Huilen, but that was a mutual condition. Wolves and vampires were never meant for social interaction, and Leah considered Nahuel human for all intents and purposes.

Huilen was cooking another one of her five star breakfasts, and Leah decided to try again to be friendly. She perched on a stool next to the counter and plucked a slice of bacon from the heaping plate. "This reminds me of my mom's house at breakfast. We never knew how many people would show up, but she was always prepared." She smiled at Huilen.

"He's a good man, Leah," Huilen replied.

Leah shook her head as she adjusted to the abrupt subject change. "I know that, Huilen. I care for him too."

"But he's dangerous," Huilen continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I hated him for many years for what he did to me."

"He was less than 24 hours old when he bit you," Leah replied softly. "I don't believe he'll ever hurt me. He's kind and gentle."

"You haven't met the rest of his family," Huilen insisted. "The bad ones." Her lovely face contorted into a deep scowl.

Leah's brow crinkled. "Are you talking about his sisters?" But Huilen would say no more about Nahuel's family. She had turned back to the stove, and the conversation was apparently over.

After breakfast, Nahuel left to go fishing with some friends. Leah was uncomfortable in the primitive canoe, so she went for a walk instead. She wandered deep in the forest, confident that she could find her way back to Nahuel by his distinctive scent. She marveled at the differences between this forest and the one she had grown up with. In human form, she stayed on the well traveled paths, avoiding the huge ferns and the tough, spikey bamboo shoots that stabbed up through the forest floor..

She couldn't get used to the snakes. They fled before her, as they would for any human, but her acute hearing allowed her to hear them slithering through the thick underbrush. She stopped, enchanted by a group of tiny deer feeding off the path until a wild boar frightened them away. Nahuel had told her they were called pudu, and they were the world's smallest deer.

"This is a dangerous place to be walking alone." The voice came from her right, and her head whipped around in that direction. He hadn't been there a second ago, but she knew from experience how quickly vampires could appear. She had to admit he was a gorgeous specimen, his black hair flowing past his shoulders, muscles rippling across his pale chest, an achingly beautiful face - until you got to his eyes.

She forced herself to breathe slowly and spoke in what she hoped was a calm, even voice. "Joham, I presume?"

His laugh was merry and musical. She could immediately see how he had charmed Nahuel's and his sisters' human mothers. But Leah was not entirely human, and she was immune to his boyish charm. She wasn't dumb, however, and she tried not to show her fear.

He was suddenly beside her, one hand gripping her arm as securely as a handcuff. His other hand lifted her hair, and she flinched as his fangs carefully grazed the tender skin of her throat. "Nahuel will kill you, you know," she breathed bravely.

He drew back, his laugh echoing through the deep forest. Leah could hear birds, small scuttling creatures, and heavy footsteps all hurrying away as quickly as they could run, fly, or skitter. He released her arm, somehow guessing (correctly) that her legs would be unable to support her flight. "I'm not afraid of my son, Leah."

She shuddered at the sound of her name on his lips. "So you know who I am. Did Jennifer tell you I was here?" She forced her voice to remain calm, but she noted that her fingers had started to tremble and she pushed her wolf down forcibly.

He smiled that beautiful, terrible smile. "I know everything that goes on in my son's life," he stated coldly, and she believed him completely. "I know he's wasting his precious seed on a wolf bitch who can't give him children." He sighed theatrically. "Otherwise, maybe you and I..." He let the sentence trail off as his eyes swept boldly down her body. She shuddered again as he let go of her hair, and she managed to take a step back.

He grinned at her. "I'd like to meet this wolf," he suggested. Leah shook her head resolutely. She wouldn't acquiesce without a fight.

He retreated a few steps, then lunged at her. Her growl started deep in her throat and ended in a murderous snarl, her wolf's razor sharp teeth snapping on thin air as he whirled away, chuckling. "That was easy," he smiled. Her tail twitched as another deep growl rumbled up from her chest.

Joham stared up at her, his red eyes blazing. "Very impressive," he admitted, "but no match for a vampire of my age and skill. We will meet again, Leah Clearwater." And with that he was gone.

Leah ran, her nose leading her unerringly to the house on the beach. She looked around quickly and, seeing no one, phased and slipped into the house.

Jacob walked into his small house and yelped as he almost stepped on one of the new pack members. He flipped the light on. "David, what the HELL are you doing hiding in my kitchen?" he yelled.

"Sorry, Jake, I was waiting for you, and your dad kicked me out of the living room," David whined.

"He wouldn't stop talking!" Billy hollered. "I just couldn't take it any more!"

Jacob sighed. He'd had a full day of patrolling and work at his repair shop, and all he wanted was a warm meal and his bed. He set up the chair he'd knocked over and motioned for David to sit. He opened a pot on the stove and asked, over his shoulder, "You hungry?"

David answered quickly. "Of course I am, Jake. I'm always hungry! My mom says if I wasn't so big she'd think I had a tapeworm."

Jacob chuckled in spite of himself. At least he'd never had that problem. Billy knew immediately what had happened to his son, and he was always there to support him. "I'm sorry, Dave. I know it must be awfully hard to keep your secret. I'm just hoping that since most of the vampires have left you can stop phasing one of these days..."

David cut him off. "But I'd never want to stop!" he interrupted. "I LOVE being a shapeshifter! It's just...well, nobody knows how to treat me. I look 18 these days and I'm still only 13. And school is impossible," he added glumly. "They had to order a special desk for me because my legs are so long."

Jacob smiled as he inhaled the aroma of the spaghetti and meatballs, then scooped a couple of huge helpings onto plates. "Thanks, Dad!" he called. Billy mumbled something, absorbed in the game he was now watching in peace.

Jacob grabbed a loaf of bread and sat across from David in the tiny kitchen. "I'm sorry it's so tough for you, Dave, but at least you're not alone. Isn't Henry in your class?"

David sighed. He spoke with his mouth full of food. "When he's there, yeah. We both miss a lot of school, Jake. Kids are always trying to pick a fight, and you know how that works."

He remembered it well. When they found out you'd start trembling, they did everything in their power to make it happen. They weren't bad kids, but that's just how they reacted to someone who was different. And Jake had been fifteen - how much worse it would be at thirteen! "I know it's hard, Dave, but you have to use those tricks Sam taught us. Go somewhere else in your mind..."

"Even that's hard when someone starts poking you..." David complained as he shoved a slice of bread in his mouth. The rest of his sentence was unintelligible.

Jacob had to smile. "Eat first, then talk," he suggested gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nahuel came home with a cooler full of fish. He and Huilen chatted companionably as they cleaned them. "Have you seen Leah?" he asked his aunt when they had finished.

"She's upstairs," Huilen answered without inflection. He bounded up the stairs, zeroing in on Leah by the clicking of computer keys.

She was seated at his desk, the laptop computer humming busily. She quickly closed it, stood, and crossed the room. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I was chatting with Seth," she explained.

He gently tilted her chin up with his hand so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he breathed. He kissed her forehead and waited.

"I met your father today," she said softly.

His voice rose, and his question was a snarl. "Did he hurt you?"

Leah shook her head. "He only frightened me. I guess that was his intention," she continued. She sat on the edge of the bed and briefly relayed the conversation as he paced. When she was finished, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I should have warned you not to walk alone, but I haven't seen him in so many years." His voice was choked with emotion. He kissed her tenderly and added, "I'd never forgive myself if he harmed you." His voice shifted lower, taking on a steely resolve. "And I'd find a way to kill him."

She tried to reassure him. "I'm okay, really, Nahuel. He could have easily killed me, but he didn't."

He frowned. "That doesn't mean anything, Leah. The man is pure evil. He's spent his life preying on innocent women and murdering them to provide himself with a family. Don't ever underestimate him."

Leah responded softly. "Well, he knows I'm useless in that regard. This may be the first time I'm happy to admit that."

He touched her hair gently and kissed her slowly. "I'd like nothing better than to have children with you, Leah. But we know that won't happen. And maybe that's more blessing than curse right now."

She nodded slowly. "We have no idea what they'd be, so it seems safer this way. I love you, Nahuel. I don't need anyone else."

He looked thoughtful and was still for a long moment. "You're so young. How do you know you'll always feel that way?"

Leah shrugged. "It doesn't matter how I feel about it. I'm barren, and that's just a fact of life. So in a way, it makes us well suited to each other. You don't dare to have children, and I'm not able to. Case closed."

They suddenly realized there were raised voices coming from the lower floor. They'd been so involved in their conversation, they couldn't be sure how long it had been going on. Nahuel hissed at Leah, "Stay here. Please," he pleaded, his hands on either side of her face. He kissed her quickly and sped down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen, a projectile of some sort whizzed by his head and imbedded itself in the wall. As his eyes quickly swept the room, he realized it was a steak knife. Huilen had murder in her eyes and his father, who had neatly dodged the knife, was smiling. Nahuel spoke to her in Spanish. "Go, Huilen. Leave us."

She didn't need convincing. The door slammed before the word "us" had died on his lips.

"What do you want?" he asked his father, his body blocking the stairway.

Joham's crimson eyes looked past his son, and his smile never faltered. "You don't really think you could stop me, do you? If I wanted to get to Leah, you know I could."

Nahuel spoke through clenched teeth. "I would die trying," he stated simply.

Joham laughed, a completely mirthless sound. "She's of no use to me," he admitted. "And she's obviously of no use to you. Why would you waste your time and energy on such a woman?"

Nahuel's dark eyes sparked. "I have no interest in bringing another mongrel vampire into the world, father. And I don't share your complete disregard for human life. Surely you know that by now. I love Leah, and I want you to stay far away from her."

Joham's phony smile disappeared. "You always were a worthless pup," he spat. "I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago. Still...you are my only son. Is that enough reason to allow you to live?"

Leah spoke softly from behind Nahuel. "You might find that the two of us together could inflict some serious damage." She stepped forward and stood next to him, her legs slightly apart so that their thighs touched.

"You should know that I don't respond well to threats," Joham growled.

Leah stood her ground, an answering growl rumbling up from deep in her chest. "Neither do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Leah rolled onto her side and looked into Nahuel's eyes. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on her face, and her hair was damp against her neck. "I love you, you know," she murmured as her heart rate slowly returned to normal.

He chuckled, a deep, masculine sound, as Leah leaned toward him and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Leah, but you need to get some sleep. I can keep this up for days, but you humans need your rest," he teased her. He pulled the sheet up over them and tucked her body against his, kissing her hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Leah sighed and snuggled into his embrace. "Your wolf is trying desperately to get pregnant," he whispered. "She really wants a puppy," he added with a smile, "and God help anybody who gets in her way!"

"Well, according to the elders that's not happening," she reassured him. "Am I really that impossible when I'm in heat?" she asked, nibbling at his shoulder.

He gently pushed her away and chuckled as a low growl escaped her throat. "Yes, Leah, you are completely impossible. Now let's get some sleep!" He lifted her easily and set her down with her back to him, then pulled her close. He breathed in her scent, which was uncharacteristically sharp, and lightly caressed her arm with his fingertips. She had to be exhausted.

Leah wriggled and fussed a little longer, but within minutes she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her hair, being careful not to wake her, as her breathing deepened and her overheated body relaxed.

Nahuel should have known that Leah's scent would attract the worst kind of predator, and he should have been prepared. He woke to find his father standing over their bed, raw desire in his dark eyes.

Nahuel didn't move. "Touch her and I'll kill you," he growled. "The world would be a better place, believe me."

Joham's handsome features darkened, and he snarled at his son. Leah's eyes opened and she shook her head to clear it. Nahuel was quick, but Joham was quicker. He snatched Leah off the bed and tossed her over his shoulder. Nahuel was on him in an instant. He dived at his father's legs, and all three of them tumbled down the stairs in a clattering tangle of bodies.

Jacob froze. The plaintive howl sounded like someone in pain, and if he knew his charges, it was Henry's voice. This was the first time they'd separated into pairs, and he nodded to Brian to follow him. The pup's gait seemed agonizingly slow, but Jacob didn't dare leave him behind. He wasn't convinced Brian would be able to follow his scent, so he waited impatiently for the pup to catch up.

Jacob skidded to a halt when they reached the clearing, and he shook his massive russet head, vainly trying to make sense of the scene before him. Henry sat on his haunches, and it was obviously his howl they had heard. He was whining softly now. Directly in front of him stood Edward Cullen, immaculately dressed except for one tattered leg of his neatly pressed dress pants.

Edward, a bemused expression on his face, was holding a pugnacious young wolf by the neck. The tan colored wolf was struggling weakly, his eyes bulging slightly and his lungs working overtime.

"_Shit. David_." Jacob phased, quickly pulling on his shorts. "Edward, what…?" He shrugged helplessly, staring at the ancient vampire.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Apparently, they were trying to protect you from me," he smirked. "I figured there must be a grown-up wolf somewhere in the vicinity. And you may have noticed we're on the Cullens' side of the treaty line. Therefore, your pack owes me a pair of slacks." He chuckled and released the hapless wolf, who fell to the ground gasping for breath. "I didn't hurt him, Jacob, but he might not have been so fortunate if he attacked one of my siblings…or my wife."

Jacob sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Edward. They're trying. VERY trying," he muttered under his breath. "And about the pants…"

Edward shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not important." He disappeared, only his sardonic chuckle lingering on the crisp, chilly air.

Jacob turned to the junior wolves. As he phased back to wolf form, he barked at them. "_Okay, I want each of you to tell me just ONE thing that's wrong with this picture!_"

Joham was predictably the first to regain his footing. Also predictably, Leah had phased as she bumped down the stairs. She didn't hesitate, but leaped at the snarling vampire. He easily sidestepped her charge and she crashed into the wall.

Nahuel landed in a crouch and snarled, "Let's finish this!" He was a blur as he hurtled himself at his father. Joham extended his arms and threw Nahuel aside into the opposite wall, then turned back to Leah. He was momentarily nonplussed, trying to decide where to grab her now unwieldy wolf form. As he reached for her legs, deftly avoiding the deadly claws, she clamped her viselike jaws on his neck. He howled and punched her, and they all heard a sickening crack as a rib gave way.

Leah hung on, knowing her teeth were the only possible weapon she had against his superior strength and fury. Nahuel flew at Joham, tackling him at the waist and flinging his body into the stairs. Leah, through a red haze of pain and fury, found her burden suddenly lighter. As his body hurtled across the room, she realized she still held Joham's head in her jaws.

The hands and feet continued to struggle, and Nahuel had all he could do to avoid their deadly strikes. "Outside!" he bellowed to Leah, knowing that she had to get the head away from the body as quickly as possible.

Leah leaped through the screen and out the front door, the head grasped firmly in her teeth. She looked up to see Huilen, her lovely smile serene as she struck a wooden kitchen match against the side of the box. Leah just had time to glimpse the twin flame reflections in Joham's staring eyes before his head burst into flames. Leah jumped back, the fur on her muzzle singed, just as Nahuel hurtled out the door and the rest of Joham joined the conflagration.

Nahuel didn't even pause as he hurried to Leah and threw his arms around her furry neck. His nostrils flared at the scent of burning fur, and his hands gently evaluated her injuries. She whimpered as he pressed on the broken rib, his fingers probing before he braced his palm on the splintered end and shoved it sharply into place. She yelped briefly in pain and surprise, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Jacob, this place stinks! It hurts my nose_!" Brian whined. He was silenced by a sharp glance from Seth. As the small group emerged from the woods behind the Cullen house, the stench grew stronger. Jacob and Seth found themselves basically immune to the sharp odor after long months of exposure to it.

Jacob and Seth herded the young wolves toward the deck, where the Cullen family stood watching them. Rosalie complained to Emmett. "This is ridiculous! Why do we have to be involved in their training?"

Edward answered for him. He stood at the railing, his arm loosely draped around Bella's waist. "They need to know that we're friends so there won't be any further misunderstandings," he sighed. "I already explained this to all of you." The vampires were no happier than the wolves with the conflicting scents, and each nose wrinkled in displeasure.

"_Study them carefully_," Jacob instructed. "_These people smell like vampires, but they are our allies, if not our friends, and you need to recognize them next time you see them_." He stood aside as the three young wolves lined up and scanned the congregated vampires. They whined softly, the scent burning their delicate noses, but they tried to memorize the faces lined up in front of them.

Leah's injuries healed quickly, but she just couldn't shake a persistent malaise. Her rib knitted together nicely and the blackened skin on her face faded, but after several weeks she still had no appetite.

Nahuel stroked her hair as they watched an old movie with Huilen, Leah's head on his lap. He had spread an afghan over her, concerned that the cool breeze was making her uncomfortable. "Leah, if you don't start feeling better we're going to Forks to talk to Dr. Cullen," he whispered.

She turned and looked up at him. "Don't be silly, Nahuel. You have doctors in Chile, don't you?"

He smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Even our most modern doctors are superstitious, Leah. They'd take one look at your body temperature and your blood and cart you off to the nearest zoo!"

Huilen watched them, a small smile playing on her lips. "Can't you hear it, Nahuel?"

"Hear what?" he asked, confused. He muted the television and listened carefully. The jungle sounds were barely audible inside the house, and a clock ticked loudly in the kitchen. Suddenly he paled, his normal pallor intensifying.

Leah looked up at him, alarmed. "What?"

His voice was a harsh whisper. "You have two heartbeats, Leah."


	4. Chapter 4

"Breathe, Nahuel. NAHUEL!" Leah's voice rose in alarm. "What's wrong with you? It's a baby, Nahuel. A baby. People have them all the time. Well, maybe not people like me, but..."

He seemed to snap out of it, but instead of relaxing his eyes widened in panic. "Leah - this can't be! The elders said...don't you understand?" He pulled her up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nahuel," she croaked, "not so tight! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Huilen spoke softly. "He thinks the baby is a monster, like he was, and that it will kill you." She shook her head. "Don't worry, Nahuel. Leah's baby is human."

"That's easy for you to say!" he shouted. He forced his voice to soften and looked at Leah, his eyes pleading. "You have to get rid of it, Leah - before it's too late. Please." The last word was a whisper, spoken like a prayer.

Leah shook her head. "I'm not Bella, Nahuel. We'll find out what's going on. And if Huilen's right," Leah smiled in her direction, "and she usually is, we're having a baby. It's not something we planned on, but we'll handle it. Together." She kissed him gently. "But I think you're right about one thing." She stole a glance at Huilen, then continued. "We're gonna have to go back to LaPush. There's not another doctor in the world I'd trust to help us through this."

He didn't look reassured. She smoothed the wrinkles in his forehead with her fingertips. "Please don't worry, Nahuel. We'll do whatever we have to do. I have no intention of dying." She kissed him softly.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Then we have no time to waste. We'll leave tomorrow for Washington." He looked up, but Huilen had slipped out of the room. He knew that, wherever she was in the house, she'd heard the entire conversation.

"Just promise me, Leah," and here his voice broke. Leah was startled to see his eyes brimming with tears. "Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to save your life. Promise me!" he repeated, fiercely this time.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his eyelids. "Of course I will, Nahuel. I promise. I'll start packing while you make travel arrangements." She headed for the stairs but hesitated before the first step. "But first I think you need to talk to Huilen." He nodded and went to find her.

Their plane touched down in Seattle just as the sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean. Leah was startled to see Carlisle and Esme waiting for them in the terminal. She looked at Nahuel, who smiled and shrugged. "Edward," he said simply. Of course. Nahuel's thoughts would be crystal clear to Edward at this range, so the Cullens probably knew as much at this point as Leah herself did. Good. That would save some explaining.

Carlisle looked, as always, like he had just stepped out of the pages of a magazine. Esme was lovely in a powder blue suit, her smile wide and genuine. Leah hugged them both, for once ignoring their scent as well as their cool touch. Carlisle spoke first. "Edward picked up on Nahuel's presence and the...situation," he explained. "He figured you'd be together, though of course he can't see you, Leah. If you want, we can go straight to my office. I suspect you'd like to have some reassurance before you see your family. We can do a few tests and a quick evaluation, but you realize it will take time to see how quickly the baby is maturing."

They piled into Carlisle's BMW, and the lush upholstery swallowed them up. Nahuel squeezed Leah's hand. The Cullens chatted all the way, asking about life in Chile and catching them up on local news. Leah knew they were trying to distract them from their worries, but she didn't mind. A little distraction was welcome after the terse plane ride, with Nahuel clutching her hand.

"The newest members of both packs have been keeping me busy," Carlisle was saying. "Nothing life-threatening, but they're always breaking bones and often allowing them to set wrong. That's when Jake or Sam sends them to me." He shook his head, smiling.

Esme's laugh was melodic. "I've gotten pretty good at baking cookies, too. Alice calls me their den mother. But they're so young, and I hate to see them in pain. Anyway, we're happy to help."

"I'm sure the Alphas appreciate it," Leah murmured. "And I do too."

Esme excused herself when Carlisle ushered Leah into his examination room, but Nahuel refused to leave her side. As Carlisle glanced at her, she smiled and nodded. "We have no secrets," she assured him, giving Nahuel's hand a squeeze. He continued to hold her hand as Carlisle examined her, then drew a few vials of blood. The ultrasound picture was a total mystery to Leah and Nahuel, but Carlisle nodded and took notes. He told Leah to get dressed and meet him in his office.

When they sat down across the desk from Carlisle, Nahuel gripped Leah's hand again. He seemed afraid to let go of her, even for a moment.

"It's difficult to know very much at this point," Carlisle began. "Your baby seems to be a normal fetus of about six weeks. If you're six weeks pregnant, that's perfectly fine. Since there's no way of knowing that, though, there's also the possibility that you're only one or two weeks along and the fetus is growing abnormally fast. That would be worrisome, since hybrid vampire babies tend to grow very quickly."

Leah heard Nahuel's sharp intake of breath and knew he was thinking of his mother. She lifted his hand to her lips and whispered, "There's no reason to panic. Yet."

"She's absolutely right," Carlisle agreed, addressing Nahuel. "I'll keep a close eye on Leah and the baby, and we'll know more in a couple of weeks."

Nahuel's dark eyes searched Carlisle's light golden ones. "Just keep Leah safe. Please." His voice dropped several octaves as he murmured, "I couldn't bear to kill another person I love."

There was a light tap on the office door. "Come in, Esme," Carlisle answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Esme began. "It's that little wolf, Brian. Jacob brought him in...with this." She held up a fluffy tail. "Is there anything you can do?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sure there's a good story behind that. Send him in, and I'll see what I can do."

Jacob walked in, holding the small wolf by the scruff of his neck. "Leah! And Nahuel! How long have you been in town?" He smiled at them, then looked down at the wolf struggling to get free. "What are you doing, Brian?"

Brian wiggled out of his grip and ran to Leah, planting his paws on her chest and licking her face. "We just got in this...OOF!" Nahuel growled softly, but Leah spoke calmly. "It's okay, Nahuel. This is Brian, and I'm pretty sure he missed me."

Jacob's voice rang out in the small room. "Get DOWN!" he ordered, and Brian's paws hit the floor.

Carlisle stepped in. "Let's get this tail business taken care of, Brian, before you get yourself in trouble. Follow me." Carlisle led the way into his treatment room and Esme followed, grabbing a white lab coat from the hook on the door.

Leah smiled at Jacob as she sank into Carlisle's swivel chair. "We just got in about an hour ago. We needed to see Carlisle." She quickly filled him in, and the only sign that he was paying attention was a small muscle twitching in his jaw by the time she finished. "So Carlisle wants to see me again in a week...Jake, are you listening to me?"

He glared at her. "I can't watch this happen again, Leah. I'm just done."

Leah shook her head. "Why does everybody assume I'm going to be a martyr? Never mind - I know why. But seriously, Jake, I'll tell you the same thing I told Nahuel. If there's any sign that this baby is a threat to me, I won't hesitate to abort it. I'm no Bel..." she hesitated as Jacob opened his mouth to object. "I'm no martyr," she corrected. "It's not like we've been trying to have a baby, for heaven's sake. We've always been told it was impossible. Apparently, Nahuel is teaching the elders a thing or two." She smiled at him, but he refused to be placated and maintained his stony silence.

A soft whine came from the other room, and Leah rose. "I'll see if I can help. You two behave, and I'll be right back."

Leah tapped on the door, then entered. Poor Brian was on his side on the table as Carlisle busily stitched at his back end. Leah nodded to Esme, who was petting him gently. As Leah took her place at his head, Esme slipped out of the room and Brian sighed heavily.

Nahuel stared at his hands, clasped in his lap, as Jacob glared at him. Finally Jacob spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Have you no self-control at all?" he complained.

Nahuel had no idea who else was included in this blanket question, and he had the good sense not to ask. "Jacob, you know how much I love Leah. I would never hurt her. We didn't think this was possible, but I have Carlisle's word that he won't let anything endanger Leah."

Jacob snarled. "Well, that's really not much comfort, Nahuel. Forgive me if I fail to be reassured by the solemn oaths of a couple of vampires!"

Nahuel looked Jacob in the eye. "If Carlisle tells me this baby is a threat to Leah, you can help me hold her down while he aborts it." His jaw tightened. "I mean it, Jacob, even if she ends up hating me for it. At least she'll be alive."

Jacob slowly relaxed, his fists unclenching, as he muttered, "I suspect it would take more than two of us if she disagrees."

Leah spoke softly from the doorway. "I wouldn't recommend it, no matter how many you have." Brian came trotting in after her. "Carlisle says he should stay in wolf form for a couple of hours at least. He's all yours, Jake." She gave Brian a last scratch behind the ears as he leaned against her legs. "You'll be good as new, Brian. You were very brave." Leah smiled as he and Jacob walked out together.

Leah took Carlisle's hand. "Thank you for everything. I'll come back next week. Now I have to go talk to my mom, which is NOT going to be fun." She looped her arm around Nahuel's waist, and he pulled her close to him.

Carlisle grabbed his keys from the hook and grinned at her. "I'll take you home, but that's as far as I'm going. She's YOUR mother!" He chuckled and led them to the garage.

"By the way, Carlisle, how did Brian happen to lose his tail?" Leah asked, curious.

Carlisle smiled. "Sorry, Leah, but that's privileged information. You'll have to ask Jacob or Brian. But I can tell you this. Next time you need a few pounds of ground chuck, I'd send someone else to the butcher shop." He dropped them in front of Sue and Charlie's house and waved.

Sue almost dropped her coffee cup when they walked in. "LEAH!" she yelled, throwing her arms around her daughter. Seth smiled and quietly waited his turn, and Charlie beamed from his recliner in the corner.

When Sue finally released Leah, Seth gathered her in his arms. "Nice surprise, Sis. You could've called or something." He smirked and released her.

Leah and Nahuel sat side by side on the couch while everyone waited expectantly. "We...uh...have some news," Leah began hesitantly. "Now I don't want anyone to get too excited, because there are some...complications..."

"Leah! Spit it out!" Seth interrupted. "We're not getting any younger here!" He grinned. "What are you, pregnant or something?"

The silence in the room was deafening. Sue's hand rose involuntarily to her mouth and her eyes opened wide. Charlie kicked the recliner's footrest down and sat up straight. Seth glared at Nahuel, his hands clenching into fists as the muscles in his arms bulged threateningly.

In the pregnant silence, they all heard Leah's whispered "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Leah looked around the room and spoke past a lump in her throat. "Would it be asking too much for SOMEONE to be happy for us?"

Sue hurried across the room and wrapped her arms around Leah. "Of course we're happy, Leah, as long as...I mean...we love you, Honey," she finished lamely.

Leah sighed. "I know, Mom. And I understand why everybody's so concerned. But I've already been to see Dr. Cullen, and he's monitoring me very closely. I'll be fine." She wiped at her eyes. "I just wish we could be optimistic, you know?"

Sue hugged her daughter. "We'll try, Leah. And I'm sorry. It just took all of us by surprise."

Nahuel stood and put his arms around Leah. "I promise to be happy for us as soon as we know...for sure. That's the best I can do. I love you, Leah, and right now I'm terrified. I can't help it."

Leah touched his face gently. "Okay, I get it. The waiting is tough." She cleared her throat. "Now, is there any food in this place?" She winked at Sue. "I'm starving!"

Sue smiled, finally back in her element. "It just so happens I have a couple of chickens in the oven as we speak. Come on, Leah, you can help me whip the potatoes while the men...oh, I don't know...relax and scratch themselves." Leah pecked Nahuel on the cheek before following Sue into the kitchen. Sue lobbed a couch pillow at Charlie, who was happily scratching his stomach and grinning at her.

The conversation around the dinner table was cheerful, and nobody mentioned the 800 pound gorilla in the room. Leah told them about Huilen's house on the beach and her idyllic life in Chile. Charlie and Seth reported the local news and caught Leah up on who was doing what to whom. Quil and Claire, Seth reported, were still inseparable, and Jared and Kim were making wedding plans for the spring.

Nahuel remained uncharacteristically quiet. He smiled and picked at his food, but he seemed relieved when dinner was over. Sue insisted she and Charlie would clean up and shooed Leah and Nahuel upstairs to get some rest after their exhausting day.

Leah opened the top drawer in her dresser and pulled out her favorite sleep shirt, one of Seth's large, soft, worn cotton tees. She changed quickly and sighed as she collapsed on the double bed. Nahuel stripped down to his boxers and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him.

"Nahuel, you're trembling!" She kissed him softly. "Please try not to worry. Carlisle knows what he's doing, and he'll take good care of me." She curled her body against him and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Nahuel lay awake, his dark eyes staring at the ceiling, stroking her hair and enduring his own private hell. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the half-vampire baby Nahuel tearing his way out of his screaming mother, blood spraying everywhere, and then biting the aunt who had promised to care for him. Leah's pregnancy had brought that time back into painfully clear focus. Huilen had eventually forgiven him, but forgiving himself was still out of the question.

It was an endless week. Leah busied herself around the house, helping Sue with housework and some light projects. She watched old movies with Seth, and they made popcorn. Nahuel ran. He jogged along the lonely beach and ran through the forest, where there was nothing for him to fear.

"Claire! Please don't hide from me in the forest! You know it makes me nervous, honey!" Quil's voice was desperate. The fearless nine-year-old thought of everything as a game, and no wonder - she had a pack of shape shifting wolves to watch over her. She looked up at the strange man who had almost tripped over her.

"Do I know you?" she asked, with a child's innocence.

Nahuel squatted down to speak to her at her level. "I don't think so." He smiled. "My name is Nahuel. Do you know my friend Leah?"

Claire grinned widely. "Yeah! She's Quil's friend!" She looked over her shoulder, suddenly remembering Quil was looking for her. "I'm here, Quil!" she shouted.

"So you must be Claire," Nahuel said, extending his hand to shake hers. Claire grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically. Quil burst through the ferns and stopped short when he saw Nahuel. His eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Quil. I was just introducing myself to Claire. I couldn't believe she was wandering through the forest alone." Though he was smiling, there was a hint of disapproval in his words.

Quil bristled, and he slung his arm protectively around Claire's shoulders. "I don't often let her out of my sight, Nahuel." He looked at Claire and hugged her. "And we'll have a talk about the dangers in the forest later."

Claire blinked back tears and wrapped her arms around Quil's waist. "I'm sorry, Quil. There's just so much to see! And you're too slow..."

Nahuel chuckled. "Quil's just worried, Claire, because he cares about you." His eyes found Quil's. "Are we okay, Quil?"

Quil kicked absently at the pine needles at his feet. "Yeah, as long as you treat Leah okay we're fine. I learned my lesson," he said sullenly. At the mention of Leah's name, a look of pain passed quickly over Nahuel's eyes. "She is okay, isn't she?" Quil asked anxiously.

Nahuel glanced pointedly at Claire. "Yes, Quil, she's fine. And Dr. Cullen assures me he'll take good care of her," he added cryptically. "Why don't you stop in and see her later? We're staying at Sue and Charlie's."

A soft growl escaped Quil's throat, but it was obvious Nahuel wasn't going to say any more in front of Claire. "I'll do that," Quil assured Nahuel. "Come on, Claire. Your Aunt Emily probably has lunch ready." He smiled brightly at Claire, but Nahuel noticed the smile failed to reach his eyes. By the time they turned to go, he had disappeared into the dense forest.

Jacob finally agreed to bring the youngest pack members to Sue's to visit with Leah. They had been badgering him since Brian told them she was back on the reservation. Henry and David sat politely on the couch, but Brian remained on his feet, leaning against the door. Leah smiled at him. "Still sore?" she asked gently. Brian blushed and nodded. "Just give it a few more days, Brian. You'll be good as new." She ruffled his hair with her hand as she walked by on her way to the kitchen.

Leah set a plate of Sue's homemade cookies on the coffee table and the three boys turned as one to look at Jacob. He grinned. "Go ahead, guys! It'll hurt Sue's feelings if you don't eat her cookies!" While the kids stuffed their faces, Jacob looked into Leah's eyes. She shook her head slowly in response. They didn't need words, or even telepathy, to communicate these days.

Henry looked quizzically at Leah. "When are you coming back to patrol with us, Leah? You've been away for so long..."

Leah shook her head. "I really don't know, guys. I've been having some...issues, and it will be a while before I can phase again. But you can stop by and visit whenever you want." She saw Jacob move out of the corner of her eye and added quickly, "as long as you clear it with your Alpha."

Friday finally arrived, as Fridays eventually do, and Nahuel drove Leah to the Cullens'. Carlisle was waiting for them and opened the door as they ascended the steps. "How are you feeling, Leah?" he asked as he showed them in.

"Still feeling fine, and my stomach is still flat. That's a good thing, right?"

He smiled gently. "Yes, that's a good thing. It's only been a week, but let's take a look and do some measurements." Nahuel followed them into Carlisle's office without a word. In fact, his jaws were clamped so tightly they could have been nailed shut.

Carlisle chatted to both of them while he performed another ultrasound, but his face gave no clue to his findings. When they met in his office, he folded his hands on the desk. "I warned you that a week might not be enough to come to any firm conclusions. The baby seems to be growing nicely, but it seems to be maturing rather quickly for a human baby." He held up his hand as Nahuel jumped to his feet. "Please, Nahuel, hear me out. Leah's carrying a baby with two supernatural parents. It can't be expected to behave completely normally." He sighed. "In other words, we need to wait a little longer."

Nahuel was on his feet again. "No! I won't wait until this...thing...hurts Leah! If there's any danger to her, it needs to be GONE. Now!"

Leah took his hand and pulled him back down into the chair. She spoke softly, as if addressing a child. "Nahuel, Carlisle is not going to allow me to be harmed. You have to believe him." She looked at Carlisle. "How long is 'a little longer?'"

"This is a matter of life and death, Leah. Yours and the baby's. I think we owe it to both of you to be absolutely sure before we make any irrevocable decisions. Another three weeks should be sufficient. I'll want you to come here every week, though, and we can re-evaluate as we go. Is that agreeable? I'm sorry there's no easy answer, but I'm doing my best."

Leah nodded. She didn't trust her voice. They drove back to Sue's in silence.

Esme answered Jacob's knock and opened the door wide. "You just missed Leah," she said, smiling.

Jacob didn't return her smile. "I need to talk to Carlisle," he said brusquely. Esme showed him in and closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you, Jacob?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

"Surely you can understand, Carlisle, that as Alpha of my pack I need to know what's going on with Leah," he said without preamble.

"Then you'll have to talk to her," Carlisle answered mildly. "You know I can't discuss her with you, Jacob. She's my patient and, I like to think, my friend."

Jacob paced, his long legs eating up the small space. "She won't tell me anything! And if this..." he searched for a word... "fetus harms her, the responsibility rests on you. Do I make myself clear?"

Carlisle's eyes hardened. "Just for the record, Jacob, I am not the one responsible for her pregnancy. And I'll take care of her to the best of my ability. I'm sure you know that. If there's anything else you need to know, I'd suggest you talk to her directly."

Jacob sat down, deflated, and rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "This is making me crazy. Again. You know how much I care for Leah, but you're right. It's not your fault."

Carlisle spoke softly. "I can tell you that if I had any reason to believe Leah was in danger, I would have terminated this pregnancy already. I want you to know I have no qualms about that whatsoever. And neither does Leah. It wasn't an easy decision for her, but it's been made. My advice to you, even though you haven't asked for it, is not to put any more pressure on her. She knows what she's doing, and it's very hard for her to see Nahuel freaking out. She understands it, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"And Jacob, before you judge Nahuel too harshly, you should know that they killed his father last week." Jacob looked up, shocked.

"He was evil, but he was still Nahuel's biological father. And Nahuel killed him to protect Leah."

They sat in Leah's car in the driveway, Leah's head on Nahuel's shoulder. Their fingers were entwined, and they sat in silence until Nahuel spoke.

"I love you, Leah." He smiled. "I guess I've loved you since I met you. I know I'm being unreasonable, but I'm so afraid of losing you after taking 200 years to find you. I know this sounds selfish, but I can't imagine my life without you now. I'll try not to make this any harder on you than it has to be, but I'll need your help."

She looked at him. "What can I possibly do to make this any easier?" she asked miserably.

"Marry me. You already own my heart. Will you be my wife?"

Leah laid her head back on his shoulder and grasped his hand more firmly in hers. "Yes," she breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Quil tapped on the car window and Leah jumped. She rolled down the window. "Quil! Is everything okay? I haven't seen you in ages!"

He looked down at the ground. "Ummm...yeah. I'm fine. I talked to Nahuel a while ago, and I got the feeling something's going on with you. He told me to come and see you - didn't seem to want to talk about it in front of Claire. Do you want me to come back later?"

Nahuel spoke up. "No, Quil, it's okay." He got out of the car and opened Leah's door. "You guys talk. I'm going for a run."

Leah sighed as he virtually disappeared. She led Quil up to the porch and sat heavily on the swing. Quil sat on the top step. "Leah, I never...I mean...I don't think I ever told you how sorry I was..."

"Quil,stop!" she interrupted, "it was an accident. And you were trying to protect me. I get it. Please don't worry about it any more. We've been friends too long."

"Okay, thanks Leah." He breathed deeply. "Now will you tell me what's going on that's got Nahuel so upset? You can feel his angst a mile away!"

Leah sighed. "I'm pregnant, Quil." She let him take a moment for it to sink in, and she watched the range of emotions as he grasped the implications one by one. Then she explained the situation. He walked over to the swing and hugged her. "So you see, it's really complicated. And Nahuel is having a very hard time dealing with it."

Quil shook his head. "God, Leah, I'm sorry. Or not." He smiled tentatively. "If everything's okay with the baby, this is amazing! I sure hope that's how it turns out. I think you'll be a great mom."

Leah smiled. "You're the first one who's had that positive attitude, and I appreciate it, Quil. My eyes are wide open, and I know the risks, but I can't help being kind of excited too. The waiting...it's killing me. Look, why don't you come in and say hello to Mom and Seth."

Quil hesitated. "I don't know, Leah. I don't think Seth has ever forgiven me for...well, for almost killing you."

"That's a little harsh, Quil. And an exaggeration. Now knock it off! I'm not even sure he's here. He's been spending most of his time in the garage since I've been home. Some secret project." She smiled at him and held the door open. Seth looked up from his magazine as they walked in, then quickly returned his attention to the story he was reading.

"Seth?" Leah forced him to look up again.

He complied, still without expression. "Oh, hey Quil."

Leah placed her hands on her hips and looked from one to the other. "Please don't tell me this has been going on the whole time I was in South America!"

Quil looked at his feet, and Seth shrugged. "What?"

"You two have been friends since you were born!" she almost shouted. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"We just kind of grew apart, I guess," Quil mumbled.

Seth glared at Quil. "You know it's more than that, Quil. You damn near killed my sister acting like a jerk," Seth growled.

Leah sighed heavily. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Listen to the two of you! I realize you've never made a mistake," she addressed Seth sarcastically, "but give the guy a break! He thought he was protecting me from my fiance." They both looked at her as she grinned. "Yes, that's right. Nahuel just asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

They took turns hugging her, and Seth looked at Quil. "I guess it is time to bury the hatchet," he admitted. "For Leah's sake," he added grudgingly.

"For everyone's sake," Quil added, extending his hand to Seth. "I'm really sorry, Seth. I wouldn't hurt Leah for anything in the world."

Seth gripped his hand, then pulled him closer for a man hug. "I know, Quil. I know that." He clapped Quil on the back and they quickly separated, but both of them were smiling.

Nahuel walked in the door and Leah grinned at him. "My work here is done, so I'm taking my future husband to bed. Good night, all, and Merry Christmas!" The men looked at each other.

"Good grief!" Leah laughed. "Weren't you aware that it's Christmas Eve?" She looked at the clock on the TV. "I mean Christmas Day," she corrected. It was just past midnight. She wrapped her arms around Nahuel's shoulders and kissed him softly, then kissed Seth and Quil on the cheek. "Listen!" she said, her finger to her lips. In the distance, they could hear the distinct, rhythmic sound of tom toms. "Christmas on the reservation!" Leah smiled at Nahuel.

Leah waved as they started upstairs. "And we'll have no more of this nonsense, right?"

They both nodded, and Seth called up to her. "And close the damn door, Leah! I need to get some sleep!"

He chuckled as she blushed, and Nahuel joined in. "We'll try to keep the noise down, Seth." He grinned over his shoulder as they reached the landing. They entered Leah's old room, still decorated with her wolf posters and figurines. Nahuel climbed in bed first and held the covers up as Leah crawled in. She stretched her body next to his, sharing her warmth. Nahuel kissed her slowly.

"I'll never get tired of your warm body next to me," he smiled, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kissing the side of her face. "You're better than an electric blanket."

She chuckled and kissed him, her fingers moving over his bare chest. "I should hope so! Could an electric blanket do this?" He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers, but as usual, failed to reciprocate.

Leah braced herself on one elbow and looked into his eyes. "What's going on, Nahuel? Ever since we found out I'm pregnant you haven't touched me." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you punishing yourself...or me?"

He had the good grace to squirm. "Of course not," he protested weakly. It's just..." He seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"It's just what?" she asked softly. "I'm certainly not getting fat...yet," she smiled.

He frowned. "Leah. We still don't know. Oh crap. I'm sorry." She was horrified to see that his eyes were wet, and she leaned over and kissed each one gently. He took a deep, shuddering breath and continued, "I just feel so guilty! I'm so angry at myself for letting this happen, for putting you in danger..."

Leah shushed him with her finger on his lips. "Nahuel, we've been over this. Neither one of us knew it could even happen, and it might -" she pinched his lips together gently to stop his protest "be a beautiful little baby! I know that's a big IF, but let's assume, just tonight, that we're expecting a healthy, bouncing HUMAN baby. Deal?"

He nodded, unable to trust his voice. He slipped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. She sighed softly and smiled against his lips. "I love you, Nahuel. No matter what."

The next morning, Leah slept late. She woke to find Nahuel on his side, smiling at her. She touched his face with her fingertips. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked with a smile.

"Never long enough," he replied and kissed her hand.

Seth banged on the bedroom door. "You two have to eat sometime!" he bellowed. "You kept me up half the night!" He chuckled, absolutely certain that Leah was blushing. "Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

Leah pushed back the covers and reached for her robe. "We're gonna have to find our own place eventually. We just have to decide which continent it will be on." She smiled at Nahuel and scooped his tee shirt off the chair, tossing it to him. "Come on, let's go face the music."

As Leah and Nahuel came down the stairs, Seth sat in his recliner, beaming. Next to him was a seven foot Douglas fir, twinkling with hundreds of white lights. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you might like a tree," he said simply.

Leah stopped on the stairs, her eyes wide. "Oh, Seth! When did you do that?" she breathed.

He chuckled. "Quil and I cut it down after you went to bed. I had a feeling you wouldn't notice I was gone. Merry Christmas, Sis." Her eyes went to the pile of gifts under the tree, and he continued, "Mom and Charlie are coming over this afternoon. And don't worry - they're bringing food."

Leah scowled and looked at Nahuel. "Seth still thinks I can't cook," she explained. Nahuel, who'd had close to 200 years to observe the ways of women, said nothing and was rewarded with a kiss.

Leah sniffed the air. "Do I smell bacon?"

Seth grinned. "Mom left a casserole in the fridge. All I had to do was throw it in the oven." Leah put the coffee on while the guys set the table, and the three of them sat down to a delicious breakfast.

"Bring your coffee in the living room, Leah. It's time for presents," Seth announced as he piled the dishes in the sink. She and Nahuel followed him and sat on the couch. Seth rummaged under the tree until he found a gift for each of them.

Leah made Nahuel open his first. It was a black souvenir tee with "Forks, Washington" emblazoned on the front. He laughed and immediately shucked his old white tee and put it on. Seth and Leah agreed he looked very handsome.

Leah's package was large, and she set it on the floor to remove the paper. "I can see you wrapped this yourself,"she joked, laughing. Her laugh caught in her throat and she gasped as she removed the paper.

Seth looked worried. "We're still being positive, right?"

It was a small cradle, obviously hand crafted, the wood lovingly polished to a deep shine. "Did you make this, Seth?" Leah asked, her eyes glistening. He nodded, suddenly unsure if it had been such a good idea. He stood as Leah walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, whispering "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you."

He kissed her cheek, relieved. "You're welcome, Leah. Merry Christmas."

Leah returned to the couch and pulled a flat package out from behind it, handing it to Seth. "Merry Christmas, Seth. This came all the way from Chile with us." She smiled and watched as he tore off the wrapping. It was a sheet of copper with a forest scene carved on it. In the center was a magnificent wolf.

Seth grinned. "It's beautiful, Leah. Really."

Nahuel spoke softly. "Copper is the main export of Chile, so a lot of our art is made of copper. I'm glad you like it. And the cradle is beautiful."

Leah leaned back against Nahuel, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now all we have to do is wait for Friday. I'm hoping Carlisle feels confident enough to let us off the hook this week - one way or the other. I feel like I've aged years in the last month."

Later that afternoon, Leah heard something large bump against the front door. She opened it to find Charlie balancing a turkey roaster in his hands with oven mitts. The intoxicating scent of roasted turkey and stuffing wafted in the door as Leah opened it for him. Sue followed behind with shopping bags full of food. "How many people are we feeding?" Leah laughed.

Sue kissed her cheek as she breezed by. "Seth, there are two more bags in the back seat. Would you mind? Nice tree!" she commented on her way to the kitchen.

Nahuel, who was nearer to the door, jumped up. "It's okay, Seth, I'll get them." He came back with two huge shopping bags, one full of food and one full of gifts.

Leah laughed. "Mom gets a little carried away with Christmas." It was a lovely day, a warm and fuzzy day, and it carried them one day closer to Friday.

Carlisle was inscrutable as always. He made that exasperating humming noise as he listened, poked, prodded, and pricked Leah's arm to draw blood. He stared at the ultrasound image as if the fuzzy black and white picture made any sense at all.

Leah and Nahuel sat side by side opposite his mahogany desk. They gripped each other's hands with a ferocity that would have shattered brittle human bones.

"I know you both understand that all I can give you is my best guess," he began. I've been monitoring the baby very closely, and it obviously cannot be a perfectly normal human baby because both parents are supernatural."

Nahuel used his free hand to pull at his shirt collar, and Leah's was gripping the arm of her chair so tightly her fingerprints were permanently imbedded in the wood.

"I'm sorry. I know how anxious both of you are, so I'll just give you my conclusions and you can ask me any questions you may have afterwards. As far as I can tell, the baby is as normal as it can possibly be. There is no indication of any accelerated growth rate, and the heartbeat is steady and absolutely typical of a two-month fetus. I see no reason to fear that the baby is a threat to you, Leah, but I would recommend continuing careful monitoring during your pregnancy. As far as I know, there is no precedent - your baby will be unique."

Nahuel did not look reassured. "Are you absolutely sure that my mother's doctor couldn't have given her the same report at this point in her pregnancy?"

Carlisle tented his fingers on the pristine desktop. "From what I've heard, Nahuel, you grew very quickly as a fetus. The entire gestation period was only a couple of months, and you were born with a full set of teeth, including venomous fangs. I see no such indications in your child at this point." ****

Nahuel relaxed slightly, and Carlisle continued, "Look, there are no guarantees, but I promised you a learned guess. And in my medical opinion, the baby is progressing at a normal rate and seems to be a healthy, hearty, human baby."


	7. Chapter 7

"LEAH'S WHAT?!" Sam shouted.

Quil shrank back, hopefully out of Sam's reach. "She's pregnant, Sam, but you need to calm down..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Sam bellowed. His face was crimson, and Quil watched, fascinated, as a vein in Sam's temple throbbed in perfect rhythm with his words. Good thing shape shifters were immune to heart attacks, Quil thought, or he would be really concerned for his Alpha.

Quil tried again. He spoke softly. "Leah's been under Carlisle's care since she got home, and he's monitoring..."

Again Sam interrupted. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE CARRYING?"

Quil sighed. "I'm trying to tell you, Sam, if you'd just listen for a minute!" He hesitated, anticipating another outburst, but Sam's rage seemed to have been spent for the moment. "Carlisle thinks the baby is normal...human," Quil continued.

Sam's eyes narrowed, but his voice was quieter. "And how does he know this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Maybe you should talk to Leah, Sam," Quil suggested.

"You know better than that," Sam barked. "Leah doesn't talk to me. But I need to know. I mean, the pack needs to know if there's a threat to Leah's safety."

"I'm sure Jacob's on top of that," Quil offered, his subtle way of reminding Sam that it was none of his business. Since the two packs had split, Leah remained a member of Jacob's pack - his Beta, in fact. If she sprouted wings and flew away, it would STILL be none of Sam's business. Sam needed an occasional reminder, but it had to be done with a certain finesse in order to avoid extra patrols or even broken bones, depending on Sam's mood.

Quil suspected that today might be a bone-breaking kind of day. He knew Sam was extra sensitive where Leah was concerned. Their relationship never had the benefit of proper closure - one day he was in love with Leah, and the next he had imprinted on her cousin. They never exactly fell OUT of love, which probably explained the occasional crackle in the air between them. The rest of the pack members understood it was best to stay far away from them on those infrequent occasions when their paths crossed.

Sam growled, a vaguely threatening sound that originated deep in his chest. "Just keep me informed, Quil. This is not good news."

No kidding. Quil kept that thought to himself.

Seth walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal out of the cabinet. Leah had the morning paper open on the table and was working the crossword puzzle. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Seth. Happy new year. What are you up to today?"

He smiled back, setting the cereal on the table to grab a bowl and the gallon of milk from the fridge. "Thanks. No special plans - how about you?" He sat across from her.

"We're going to look at an apartment this afternoon. I figure it's time we found our own place, since it looks like we'll be around for a while."

Seth frowned and set down his spoon. "Why would you do that?"

Leah looked at him steadily. "Well, we came barging into your life with no warning, and it looks like there will be three of us in a few months," she began.

Seth interrupted. "This house is just as much yours as it is mine, Leah. I kinda thought you and Nahuel and the baby would stay here. There's plenty of room, and you guys could have Mom and Dad's old room."

"You sure you don't mind, Seth?" Leah refolded the paper and handed it to him.

"Absolutely sure. It'll be nice to have some help with the upkeep when Nahuel finds a job, but you're both welcome to stay. Really."

Leah smiled. "Thanks; I appreciate that. Nahuel's out job hunting this morning. There's not a lot available here on the reservation, but he went to Forks to see if he could find something. He's pretty handy with tools and engines, so I'm hoping he can find a job. Jake gave him a couple of leads."

The back door swung open, and Sue made a beeline for Leah. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, honey! Nahuel stopped by to give us the news! I guess we council members may not be as wise as we thought we were."

Leah smiled at her mother. "We didn't want to tell you over the phone, and he let me sleep in this morning. You'll be happy to know he's taking good care of me. And my appetite's back - big time," she chuckled. "I've been eating anything that doesn't run away from me."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "And it has to run FAST," he joked.

Sue poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Leah. "Well, how are you feeling otherwise? Does Carlisle have a guess about the baby's sex? And do you think it will be completely human?"

Leah laughed. "Slow down, Grandma!" She counted off the answers on her fingers: "Fine, no, and I hope so! Seth and I were just talking about living arrangements, and he wants us to stay here." She smiled at her brother.

"That makes a lot of sense, Leah," Sue nodded in agreement. "This house belongs to both of you now. Charlie and I have plenty of room in his house...I mean OUR house," she corrected. "This place could use a woman's touch," she continued with a disapproving glance around the kitchen. There was a pile of dishes in the sink and the floor hadn't seen a mop in a while.

Seth grinned. "I don't expect Leah to wash my dishes, Mom. They'll get done; don't worry."

There was a soft tap at the back door. Seth was closest, so he got up and opened it. "Hey, Brian. What can we do for you?"

Suddenly shy, Brian looked around the room until his eyes found Leah. "I...umm...I wanted to talk to Leah," he stammered.

Leah pulled out a chair next to her and pushed the cookie jar over. She patted the chair. "Have a seat, Brian. And a cookie. What's up?"

"Are you having a baby, Leah? David says you are, and Henry says that's ridiculous, that wolf girls can't have babies. And well, I figured the easiest way to find out would be to ask you. If you don't mind. And if I'm not being nosy. Jake says we should stop worrying so much about Leah, but you're still our friend, right?" He looked hopefully at Leah as he took a bite of his cookie.

Leah smiled at him. "Yes, I am your friend. And I am having a baby too, but not for a pretty long time yet. The baby should be born in the summer if everything goes according to schedule. And Nahuel and I are getting married soon. Do you think you'd like to come to the wedding?"

Brian nodded. "I guess. Is the baby the reason you don't phase any more, or patrol with us? We all miss you, Leah."

She reached over and hugged him. "Yeah, I don't think it would be good for the baby right now. But you guys are always welcome here, right Seth?"

Seth nodded. "Sure. All our pack brothers are welcome here any time, and Leah will still be coming to our bonfires and pack meetings."

"Until you get too fat, right, Leah?" Brian asked innocently. Seth chortled and Leah just smiled.

Sue took her coffee cup to the sink and washed it, then dried it and replaced it in the cabinet. She hugged Leah. "Don't get up, Leah, but I have to go. I have some things to do at home. We'll have to talk about the wedding later. I'll help in any way I can." She went around the table and hugged Seth.

"It'll be small, Mom, but it's really important to Nahuel. I don't know what we'll do about names, because he only has the one." She grinned. "Around here, that's far from the strangest situation we have to deal with!"

Sam raised his hand to knock on the Blacks' door when it opened and Billy wheeled himself out onto the stoop. "Sam, this is a surprise. Anything I can do for you?"

"I was hoping to see Jake," Sam replied.

"Sorry, but he's not here right now. Can I give him a message for you?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture of which he was totally unaware. "No, that's okay, Billy. I'm just a little worried about Leah. I suppose you've heard about her pregnancy." He winced slightly at the word.

Billy looked up at Sam. "Why would you be worried about that, Sam?"

Sam looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, we all know what can happen to a human who tries to give birth to a vampire, Billy. I just hope she's aware of the possible danger."

Billy shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that, Sam. Leah's an intelligent girl, and she told me herself that she has no intention of dying for this baby. I believe her exact words were 'I'm not Bella!' Besides, Carlisle is keeping a close eye on her, and he seems to think the risk is minimal."

Sam nodded. "It's just...if anything happened to her..."

Billy interrupted him. "It may be none of my business, Sam, but you brought it up. Leah's no longer your concern. I know you had no choice about the imprint, but you belong to Emily now. You have to let go, Sam. It's time."

Sam shook his head miserably. "I can't turn off the caring, Billy, no matter how hard I try."

Nahuel strode into the house, shouting Leah's name. "What?" she answered, smiling as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. "Is everything okay? I don't think I've ever heard you yell before!"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, lifting her entirely off the floor, as a bemused Seth looked on from his recliner. "I take it you got the job?" he asked.

"Yes! I start Monday!"

Leah smiled against his lips and kissed him warmly. "I knew they'd love you, Nahuel! I'm so happy for you!"

"Turns out that this garage is where the Cullens get their cars serviced," Nahuel explained. "That was all the reference I needed. They even gave me uniforms!"

Leah chuckled. "You can put me down now. And I've got some good news of my own." She smiled at Seth when Nahuel set her gently on her feet. "We have a home, too. Pretty good day all around!"

Seth came over and shook Nahuel's hand, then hugged Leah. "Let's celebrate - dinner's on me!"

Later that night, Sam lay in bed, wide awake. Emily was snuggled in his arms, and he stroked her hair thoughtfully. He assumed she was asleep, but she suddenly took his hand and raised it to her lips, kissing his fingers. "Sam?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I love your hands," she smiled. "They're so incredibly strong, and yet so gentle with me. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He returned her smile and kissed her softly. "Anything."

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? I adore you, Emily. You're my reason for living, my world."

"Yes, but are you in love with me?"

He looked at her. "What's this about?"

Emily sighed deeply and spoke quietly. "When we make love, it's my name you cry out. But when you're asleep..." She hesitated to say Leah's name, but somehow he knew.

"I've never been unfaithful to you, Emily. And I never will."

"I know that. But do you love me?"

"What difference does it make? The words, I mean. I'm devoted to you. Is it that important?"

"It is to me."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I've tried to forget about her; I really have. And I do love you." He groaned softly. "I would sooner die than hurt you."

"I know." A single tear fell on his strong, gentle hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam tapped softly on the door, and Leah appeared, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. She froze in her tracks when she saw Sam standing outside the screen door but recovered quickly. "Are you lost?" she asked, ice crystals in her voice.

Sam cleared his throat, and his words came out in a rush. It was obvious his speech was rehearsed, but it quickly began to fall apart. "We need to talk, Leah. We can't keep doing this. At least I can't. I'm tired of hurting everyone in my life, and I need to put a stop to it."

"You'll have to forgive me for not caring how much you hurt my cousin, Sam. I think I owe both of you a considerable amount of pain," she replied frostily through the still-closed door.

Sam looked down at his shoes. "You're right of course. At least partially. It was never Emily's fault, Leah. I don't mind that you blame me. I deserve your hatred. But we've all moved on. It sounds like you and Nahuel are happy together, and..." he nodded toward her stomach, though it was still flat. He couldn't bring himself to say "baby."

She wasn't about to let him off the hook. "The fact that I found someone who truly loves me doesn't absolve you from guilt. I'll never forget what you did to me."

"Neither will I," he spoke softly. "You have to know I had no say in it either, but that doesn't excuse me. I know that. I was just hoping we could find some kind of peace. I've never been able to forget...to get past...Emily says I still dream about you."

Leah was furious. "How DARE you dream about me? You have no right!" Her voice was rising, and Seth padded softly down the stairs, lingering around the corner. He knew they had to talk this out, but he would stand by just in case she needed him. He would not stand by and allow Sam to hurt her any more.

"I know, I know. I thought maybe we could somehow get past our relationship and get on with our separate lives. I guess this was a mistake. I'm sorry for bothering you." He turned to go, mumbling over his shoulder, "I hope everything will be okay, Leah. Really."

She sighed audibly, and he hesitated on the top step. Leah stepped outside, letting the screen door slam behind her. Seth relaxed, walking soundlessly into the living room and picking up a magazine from the end table.

"Wait, Sam. You're right. At least partially," she amended. She sat in one of the plastic chairs and indicated the other one for him to sit. "I'm not ready to have a tea party with your girlfriend," she began. "But we do need to be civil with each other. That's all I can offer for now, okay?" She was annoyed to find her voice deserting her, and she cleared her throat noisily.

His smile was tentative and sad. "I'll take it. I think ignoring each other and pretending we were never.." he hesitated over the words, then plowed on "...in love just isn't working. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Emily." He noticed Leah winced at the name, but she didn't interrupt him.

Sam clasped his hands in front of him and continued, speaking quietly. "I'm going to marry her, Leah. My life is dedicated to her now, and I won't hurt her any more. I'm sorry. I've never had the chance to tell you how deeply sorry I am."

Leah was appalled to feel a single tear track down her face, and she wiped it away angrily.

"I haven't asked her yet," Sam continued, "but if she'll have me I'll do everything in my power to make her happy. I know you and Nahuel are planning a wedding, and I won't make any announcements until after that. But I wanted you to know. I think you and I both need some kind of closure, Leah."

Her voice was strained. "How is it that we can still hurt each other after all this time, Sam?" She laughed, a mirthless sound. "I'd like to forget, perhaps even forgive. Eventually. Maybe this is a start."

"I hope so, Leah. Thanks for not throwing me out."

Her smile brightened slightly, and she held her thumb and forefinger a small distance apart. "You came this close," she assured him. "I'm not sure I could toss you, but I was about ready to try."

Sam shook his head. "You'd have no trouble throwing me off the porch. I know for a fact you could lift me, and I wouldn't fight you."

Leah stood. "Well, lucky for you I changed my mind. I'll be seeing you, Sam."

He nodded and walked down the steps and, she hoped, out of her life.

The screen door squeaked as Seth came out on the porch. He took the chair Sam had just vacated. "You okay, Sis?"

Leah sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. And thanks. I guess it's time to start putting all this history behind us. New start and all." Her smile was strained, and on impulse Seth got up and hugged her.

"It's not easy, is it?" he asked as he returned to his seat. "But I think it's the right thing to do. All of you deserve a fresh start."

Jacob took a step and almost put his foot down on Brian. "Brian! The bonfire is still three hours away! Don't you have something to DO?" He was exasperated, trying to get some work done on his truck before it was time to gather the pack on the beach.

Brian was undeterred. "Is Leah really going to help tell the legends?"

Jacob shook his head. "Like I told you before, we'll see. That's up to Sue and Billy."

Brian babbled on. "I like the part about the spirit warriors. They were really awesome! And the third wife - wow!"

Jacob interrupted him. "Hand me that wrench, will ya? No, the one on the bench. Thanks. Hey, I have an idea, Brian. Why don't you go over to Leah's house and ask her if she'll be helping Billy tell the stories."

Brian's face lit up, and Jacob felt a little guilty. But just for a second. He figured it was Leah's responsibility, as his Beta, to do some of the listening. He whistled as he continued to work on the truck in peace.

Leah was folding laundry when she heard another tap on the door. She sighed softly and went to open it. "Brian!" She smiled. "Come on in. You hungry?"

Brian nodded. Of course he was hungry. The question was purely rhetorical. Leah plopped the cookie jar on the table and went back to folding the laundry until she realized that Brian was staring, fascinated, at every piece she removed from the basket. She sighed and put it aside.

"Is there something you wanted, Brian?" she asked with a smile. "Besides cookies, I mean."

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you're planning to help tell the legends at the campfire. Jacob thought you might be helping Billy."

"Sorry, Brian, but I don't think so. My mom has that job, at least for now. But we all have to pay attention, because nothing is written down. We don't know who might have that responsibility in the future, so we all have to be familiar with them." Her attention shifted to the door a few seconds before Nahuel appeared. He bent to kiss her softly and spoke to Brian.

"Hey, Brian. You going to the meeting tonight?"

Brian grinned. "Yeah. I can't wait!"

Nahuel raised an eyebrow. "Is it your first time too?"

"Nah, I've been before. Just wait till you hear the story of the third wife. She was awesome!" Brian raved.

Nahuel smiled. "I'm sure it will be interesting. But first I'd better shower, or nobody will want to sit near me."

Leah smiled and handed him a stack of towels. "Would you mind putting these away while you're up there? And, for the record, I'll sit by you - shower or no shower."

He took the towels from her and kissed her once more for good measure, his lips lingering on hers for just a few seconds. She smiled and patted his butt. "Go! Dinner will be ready when you get back." She looked at Brian. "Would you like to join us?"

His smile widened. "Sure! Can I call my mom?"

Leah handed him her phone and went to the sink, filling a pan with water and setting it on the stove to boil. "You didn't even ask what we're having." She laughed. "I guess your wolf nose already identified spaghetti and meatballs, huh? Go wash your hands after you call, and you can help me with the garlic bread."

"Will Seth be here too?" Brian asked. Seth was one of his heroes.

"Yes, he should be here." She pointed to the phone, and he obediently called his mother for permission.

The pack started to gather just before dark. Billy had built a roaring fire on the beach, and Quil and Jacob had stockpiled enough driftwood to keep it burning into the night. The night was cool, and the few human guests inched closer to the warmth of the fire. There were some raised eyebrows as Sam and Leah nodded politely to one another, but nobody dared to comment on the phenomenon. Leah held tightly to Nahuel's hand, and Emily slipped her arm around Sam's waist.

Billy cleared his throat, and the murmur of voices was instantly stilled. "Our people and our customs are ancient," he began. "Long before the wolves appeared, our ancestors were Spirit Warriors."

Leah glanced at the young wolves, their eyes wide. Billy's deep storyteller's voice rumbled, clearly audible to those gathered around the fire but not far beyond the circle of light that it cast. Sue took up the story of Taha Aki and his third wife. Her voice rose, clear and strong, as she told of the woman's sacrifice.

"She stopped in front of the creature and plunged the knife into her own heart," Sue continued, her voice hushed. There was an audible gasp from those hearing it for the first time. The others were mesmerized as well. Nahuel's grip on Leah's hand tightened, his eyes never leaving Sue's face.

Sue finished the breathtaking tale, then paused. "The story of our people doesn't end there. It continues to this bonfire and beyond. I'm going to ask Leah to take up the tale in recent years, when the cold ones returned."

Leah smiled at her mother. She'd known this day would come, and she was prepared for it. "Their clan was large enough to defeat us if that was their intention," she began, "but it turned out that they were not interested in our destruction. Their leader called for a meeting with Ephraim Black to discuss a treaty..."


	9. Chapter 9

Nahuel listened with rapt attention. The ancient history was fascinating, but the story Leah was telling was fresh - and pertinent to their everyday lives. He smiled his encouragement as she wove the tale, touching on the unique partnership forged between the vampires and the wolves. He knew that, without this cooperation, he would never have met Leah. They never would have been allowed to fall in love. His human heart swelled with gratitude to these hardy and resilient people who had survived by incredible bravery, honor, and steely determination.

"...and today we live in harmony with this particular coven, all of us vigilant and watchful for any common threat." As she finished, he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

"What an amazing story," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you, Leah. And all that without the aid of a laptop computer," he chuckled.

She smiled at him as Seth touched her shoulder. "Nice job, Sis," he grinned. "I was waiting for you to lapse into Quileute."

"No danger, Seth," she smiled. "That would be Mom. I don't know more than a few words."

Seth's girlfriend, a young shape shifter named Moki, appeared at his side. She was shorter than the average wolf girl, and her shining raven hair hung to her waist. "That was fascinating, Leah. Thank you. I have a deeper understanding of who we are now, knowing where we came from."

Moki smiled at Nahuel and whispered, "You may be the first vampire to be invited to one of these meetings. I mean half vampire," she corrected. She surprised him by kissing him quickly on the cheek. "You're so warm!" she blurted, then promptly blushed.

Nahuel smiled at her. "That's my human half," he explained. "It's a hybrid thing. Thanks for the kind words, Moki...and the kiss. It means a lot. I often feel like the red-headed stepchild at family gatherings." He was quick to smile and add, "Everyone tries to make me feel at home, though, and I do appreciate it."

The group started moving toward the road. Seth spoke to Nahuel. "Have you heard anything from Huilen? I gather she's not too technically inclined, so I wasn't sure she'd use a phone."

Nahuel smiled. "No, she's not, but I did get a letter last week. She plans to visit when the baby is born. We're going to see Carlisle tomorrow, and one of these days he says he can tell us if it's a boy or a girl. I'm not sure I want to know, but Leah can't wait." He smiled at his fiancee and squeezed her hand. "Meanwhile, we're making plans for our wedding."

The couples split up when they got to the road. Seth was walking Moki home, and Leah knew he'd linger on her porch. They seemed crazy about each other, and Leah was glad he had found someone to spend time with. She hoped it would turn into a lasting relationship, but either way it seemed to be good for him. Moki's family was very traditional, and she had lived in LaPush all her life. Her parents had no idea their daughter, whom they had named "deer" in their native language, could phase at will into a large white wolf. They were very fond of the polite, serious young man. They approved of his Quileute pedigree, his cheerful demeanor, and his obvious respect for their daughter.

Leah took Nahuel's hand and raised it to her lips. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves for a while," she whispered. She giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and ran the half mile to their house. They were a blur as he sped into the house and up the stairs, depositing her on the floor of their bedroom and steadying her as she regained her balance.

Nahuel tiptoed out of their room in the morning and let Leah sleep. He tossed a sheet over her naked body and she promptly kicked it off. He smiled and closed the door. The plan was to visit Dr. Cullen when he came home from work.

He walked in at five o'clock, and Leah looked up from her cooking and smiled. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm...smells good. What's cooking?"

"Lasagna," she answered, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I was feeling ambitious after sleeping till TEN O'CLOCK!"

He grinned. "You just looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of frying an egg myself. I even washed my dishes."

"I noticed," she laughed. "And I suspect you washed Seth's too." He didn't answer, but his grin confirmed her guess. "All I have to do when we get back is pop it in the oven. You ready?"

Carlisle greeted them at the door. He showed them into his office and performed the usual tests. The ultrasound showed the baby was growing within normal boundaries, and it seemed to be healthy and hearty. Leah was disappointed to hear it was still too soon to make a prediction as to the baby's sex.

As Leah and Nahuel followed Carlisle down the stairs, they noticed a small, dark haired girl in the Cullens' living room talking with Esme. Her back was to them, and her long dark was braided. "Jennifer?" Nahuel whispered hesitantly. She turned and grinned, and he ran to hug her.

"Surprise!" Carlisle announced with a smile. Leah followed him down to join the reunion. "We went to visit Huilen and asked Jennifer if she'd like to come back with us for a while," Carlisle explained. "We thought it would be a nice surprise."

Nahuel beamed. "Thank you, my friends. It's a great surprise."

Leah clasped Jennifer's hand. "It's so nice to see you again," she smiled. "I hope you can stay for our wedding."

"Wedding?" Jennifer smirked and looked at Nahuel. "I guess I have been out of touch! Of course I'll stay, and thanks for the invitation. If you don't mind, though, I'm going to stay here, at least at night. Our lifestyles are so different, and I understand there's a certain...suspicion on the reservation. I don't want to be in the way, and I certainly don't want to cause any problems for you, Leah."

Leah smiled. "That's very thoughtful. But we could make room..."

"Leah, you know how much room we have in this house. Besides, it will give me a chance to work on my cooking skills." Esme placed her arm around Jennifer's shoulders.

"Okay, you win," Leah finally agreed. "But come home with us for dinner tonight. I made lasagna, and you'll get a chance to meet my brother."

"That sounds perfect," Jennifer agreed. She shot Nahuel a meaningful glance that Leah didn't notice. "We'll have a chance to catch up." She added to Carlisle and Esme, "I'll be back later then. And I really appreciate your hospitality."

They chatted on the way back to LaPush, and Leah shooed Nahuel and Jennifer into the living room so she could finish dinner. "I can manage," she smiled. "It's not my first time feeding people."

As soon as they were alone, Jennifer whispered to Nahuel, "Do you realize what you've done, Nahuel? You've put yourself and Leah in danger by killing our father. What were you thinking?" she hissed.

He stood, pacing as he spoke. "The man was a monster, Jennifer. You knew that. And he threatened Leah. I couldn't live with that any longer, and I'm glad he's dead."

"Well, Serena and Maysun are furious," she responded. "I hope they can't find you as easily as I did."

"Do you think our sisters will bother Huilen?" he asked in alarm. "I could send for her, but I know she hates to be away from her home. What should I do?"

Jennifer was quiet for a full minute. "Maybe you could talk her into coming and helping with the baby," she suggested. "I think it would be a good idea to get her far away from them, at least until they have a chance to cool down. If they ever do," she added softly.

"Dinner's ready!" Leah announced cheerily from the doorway. Seth came in just as they were sitting down, and introductions were made. He and Jennifer hit it off right away, and he was amused to find that she was almost 100 years his senior. Outwardly, they appeared to be nearly the same age.

The wedding was a combination of traditional and modern customs. Leah rose early and bathed in the cool ocean. Nahuel had protested that the April weather was too chilly, but it was a minor inconvenience for a bride with a 108 degree body temperature. And it was traditional; her mother had done the same on her wedding day. Sue bundled her in a blanket and drove her back to the house. Nahuel had been banished to the Cullens' for the night.

Leah dressed carefully in her mother's wedding dress. She was a couple of inches taller than Sue, but other than that it fit perfectly. Fortunately, the soft pale buckskin hung loosely. Leah now had a small baby bump, and she smiled at her profile in the mirror.

Leah had insisted that the ceremony take place on the beach, complete with the traditional bonfire. A Methodist minister and a Quileute shaman would officiate. Moki braided her hair and tucked a few white flowers among the complicated knots. She stepped back and smiled. "Beautiful," she breathed.

"Thanks, Moki - can we go now?"

Sue took Leah's hand, smiling at her daughter. "You know you have to be the last to arrive, Leah. Let everyone else get in their places. He'll wait for you." She kissed Leah's cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

Seth looked at his watch. "Come on, Moki. Your work here is done." He grinned and grabbed his keys, and Moki tucked one last strand behind Leah's ear as Seth dragged her out the door.

Charlie finally strode in the door and announced, "Your chariot awaits." Leah laughed as she walked out the door and spotted Charlie's police cruiser in front of the house, decorated with crepe paper streamers and flowers. She climbed in the front next to Charlie and Sue sat in the back.

He flipped on the lights and Leah laughed. "The lights are okay, Charlie, but no siren - please!"

Leah was surprised by the size of the crowd gathered on the beach. The entire pack was there, including Sam and Emily, and it seemed most of the tribe was there as well. The Cullens were clustered near the back, and she was reminded of Edward and Bella's wedding where the tribe and the coven had first tried to mingle. As she walked onto the sand, she caught her first glimpse of Nahuel. He took her breath away, dressed in a simple grey suit and a sparkling white shirt, open at the collar. The suit must have been custom made, the way it hugged his body, and she suspected Alice had probably paid a fortune for it.

Seth was waiting for her, and she took his arm as she walked along the beach in her bare feet. She flatly refused to wear shoes, and the soft moccasins her mother had worn were much too small anyway. Nahuel's eyes sparkled, and a wide smile lit up his face. Seth placed her hand in Nahuel's and stepped back to stand with Moki, who took his hand and looked up at him adoringly.

They exchanged their vows in strong, clear voices. When the minister intoned "You may kiss the bride," Nahuel took her face lovingly in his hands and kissed her. The crowd erupted in applause, and the happy couple turned to face them, hand in hand.

Jennifer was in a hurry to get home. She was worried about Huilen, who had refused to come to LaPush. She didn't like the sisters, she admitted, but she certainly wasn't afraid of them. The Cullens had put their private jet at Jennifer's disposal so she could leave right after the wedding. Leah changed into jeans, and she and Nahuel drove her to the airport. Hugs were exchanged, as well as promises to visit soon.

When they got back from the airport, Leah collapsed on the couch and smiled at her husband. "It was perfect, wasn't it?"

He lifted her head onto his lap as he slid under her on the couch. "Perfect," he agreed. He gently removed the bands from her braids and loosened the plaits his sister had woven so carefully, combing his fingers through her thick, dark hair.

"Ahhh, that feels nice," Leah breathed.

Seth came clattering down the stairs, making enough noise to warn them of his approach. "Get a room, you two!" he teased. "Actually, I'm staying with Mom and Charlie tonight." He hefted a bag over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

"Seth, you don't have to do that," Leah protested. "It's not like we're sleeping together for the first time!"

Seth chuckled. "I need to get some sleep, Leah." He winked and locked the door behind him as he left.

Nahuel grinned at his new wife. "Ahhh...alone at last," he sighed. He pretended to yawn. "Do you think it's time to turn in? It's been quite a day."

They went upstairs side by side. With steady hands, he undressed her slowly. He touched her stomach as she stood before him. "You're more beautiful every day, Leah. I love you so much." His voice was rough with emotion, and she kissed him softly.

The persistent buzzing of Leah's cell phone woke them just as the sun was rising. Nahuel snatched it from the nightstand, hoping it hadn't disturbed Leah. It was too late. though; she sat up, clutching the sheet. "Who is it, Nahuel?"

He mouthed the name Jennifer as he answered. "Jennifer? Is everything okay?" His brow creased as he listened to her response. After a few terse words in Spanish, he closed the phone and wrapped his arms around Leah. "She can't find Huilen," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer closed the phone that Carlisle had given her with a snap. She went through the house on the beach one more time, checking every closet and space. It took her three seconds at vampire speed. There was no sign of a struggle; the house was neat as always. The refrigerator was completely empty, but that was not unusual. Unless Huilen was expecting company, she had no need for food.

Now it was time to talk to her sisters. Jennifer sighed, dreading the inevitable confrontation with Serena and Maysun. Still, she traveled quickly through miles of thick forest until she came to a large clearing that contained the house her father had built.

Of course he hadn't done the actual building - and the natives hired to erect it had not lived to tell the tale. The superstitious locals had been too terrified of Joham to refuse the offer of work. They somehow knew that the closer they were to finishing the large house, the more danger they were in. With all but the finishing touches completed, they fled into the forest and were picked off, one by one, by Joham and his two elder daughters. Jennifer had been visiting her brother at the time, but her sisters gleefully related the story when she returned.

Maysun looked up from their chess game as Jennifer approached. "Where is she?" Jennifer demanded.

All the sisters could pass for human. They were beautiful, with deep brown eyes, flawless bronzed skin, and long, thick hair that was almost black. It was Serena who answered. "Who are you talking about, Jennifer? We can't read your mind." She turned back to the board.

Jennifer sighed. "Huilen." Her voice was tight. "Nahuel will kill you if you've harmed her."

Maysun looked at Serena, her brow creased. "Hmmm...Huilen. She's that girl who lived with Nahuel, right? I haven't seen her. Have you, Serena?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone," Serena replied with a shrug. "In fact, I thought maybe you'd decided to move to the states," she added with a grin.

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it. They didn't need to know about Leah or the baby. She turned and glided up the stairs to her room. Serena whispered to Maysun, "Should we put her out of her misery and tell her the truth? I have no earthly idea where Auntie Huilen is, and I don't particularly care."

Maysun smiled at her sister and spoke softly. "Nah, let's let her stew for a while. See if our baby brother hops on a plane to come kick our asses." Jennifer heard their laughter and shivered.

Huilen stepped off the commercial airliner in Seattle. Carlisle had left her an open ticket, and she had decided that Leah might need her help with the baby coming. She bypassed the line of taxis and continued walking, across the multiple lanes of traffic toward the forest in the distance. Once there, she knew she could find Nahuel.

"Hey, lady, where the hell are you going?" a red-faced man yelled out the window of a large black SUV as she stepped off the curb directly in front of him. She turned and gazed at him, and the words died on his lips. The first thing he noticed was her exquisite beauty, and then he looked into her eyes. He rolled up his window and quickly wove his way to the other side of the traffic jam, horns blaring in his wake. When he dared to turn and look back, she had disappeared.

Huilen walked into the cool, dark forest and sniffed delicately. She chose a direction and ran effortlessly, leaping gracefully over rivers and roads as she zeroed in on Nahuel. She moved too fast to be seen by human eyes, but animals scrambled in confusion in the wake of a malevolent breeze that fluttered the leaves above them.

Nahuel was pacing, cell phone in hand. "Okay, Carlisle, just do the best you can. And thanks for your help." His eyes widened. "Wait..." He dropped the phone on the table and opened the door, gathering Huilen in his arms. He spoke to her in rapid Spanish and she answered calmly.

Nahuel released her and picked up the phone. "Carlisle...never mind. She just walked in the door. I don't know, but I'll call you back. Would you let Jennifer know? Thanks...yes, I'll talk to you later."

Leah walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. "Huilen?" she whispered.

Nahuel grinned. "She just walked in the door," he explained. "She thought we might need some extra help with the baby coming." He translated the conversation quickly for Huilen.

Leah smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, but it's four months away. I don't feel right sitting around eating bonbons while Huilen does the laundry and cooking...even though she's a better cook than I am."

Right on cue, Seth walked in. "I vote yes," he offered, smiling at Huilen. "That's all the endorsement I need! We feed most of the pack, most of the time, and it's gonna be a lot for you to handle, Leah."

Leah smiled. "No reflection on my cooking, right Seth?"

"Of course not, Sis." He chuckled.

Huilen settled in as a member of the family, and Seth volunteered to help her with her English. It was the least he could do, he explained, in exchange for the delicious meals she provided for the family and the pack.

Huilen was a dynamo. She painted the baby's room a sunny yellow, and she helped Sue make curtains and a matching quilt. She quickly mastered the washer and dryer but refused to use the dishwasher, preferring to wash and dry dishes by hand. Best of all, she was an excellent cook. And with Seth's help, her English was improving daily.

Carlisle's smile was ear to ear. "Any last minute guesses?"

Leah and Nahuel looked at the ultrasound screen in confusion. "I don't know how you can see anything," Leah complained. "I wouldn't even know it was a baby if you didn't tell me."

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, then, you'll just have to take my word for it. From my point of view, it looks like she's perfect!"

Leah blinked. "You said SHE," she breathed, clutching Nahuel's hand. "It's a girl? For sure?"

Carlisle nodded. "Everything looks fine," he smiled at both of them. "In another three months, you'll be Mom and Dad."

Leah looked at Nahuel with tears in her eyes. He looked shell shocked as he placed his hand carefully on Leah's belly. "Our daughter," he whispered, his interest in the grainy picture suddenly renewed. The picture flickered, and they suddenly realized the little foot had moved.  
"She kicked me!" Nahuel exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Leah carried the baby gracefully. She was in excellent physical condition, and she'd never felt better. Of course, everyone would be a little nervous (though none of them would admit it) until the time when the baby was born, checked out by Dr. Cullen, and delivered safely to her mother's arms. Leah and Nahuel took a long walk most days, weather permitting. They chatted or strolled in companionable silence, always holding hands.

The members of both packs managed to surprise Leah with a baby shower. The youngest pack members didn't even pretend to be interested in the gifts, but they thoroughly enjoyed the food that Huilen and Sue had prepared. When David came back for a third helping, he grinned at Sue. "You guys should start a catering business."

Sue smiled. "Thanks, David, but I'm not looking for a job. Besides, it takes all my energy to keep this pack fed!"

"Where'd the cake go?" Seth growled. It was a three tiered chocolate confection, decorated with pink and white frosting. It disappeared in six minutes. To Seth's delight, Huilen had proven to be a magician with anything chocolate, and he was hoping for seconds. Huilen smiled and motioned to the pantry, where she had stashed a generous slice for him as well as one for Nahuel, who was working. He kissed her cool cheek before he retrieved his cake.

Nahuel walked in the living room and whistled. "How many babies are we expecting?" he asked Leah.

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Only one! Please!" she assured him. She showed him the gifts, most of them pink. There were diapers, undershirts, sleepers, bottles, toys, two diaper bags, and a car seat from Sam's pack.

Moki stayed and helped Sue and Huilen clean up. They made Leah a cup of tea and she sat in the kitchen chatting with them while they packed up the leftovers and washed and dried the endless stack of dishes. As they folded the towels and stacked them on the counter, Nahuel took Leah's hand. "It's been a long day, Leah. Time for you to get some rest."

Leah stood, then dropped back into the chair with a muttered "Oh." Everyone looked at her, and they noticed a puddle of water under her chair. "I think my water broke," she stated calmly.

Nahuel scooped her up in his arms. "Call Carlisle, please, Sue. Tell him we're on our way over," he spoke over his shoulder. Huilen threw an afghan over Leah, and Nahuel hurried her out to the car. He set her gently in the front seat and jumped in behind the wheel. Gravel sprayed out from under the wheels as he backed out.

"Take it easy, Nahuel," Leah begged. "I want to get there in one piece!" She laid a hand on his arm. "I'm fine. Really." She winced suddenly. "My back's been bothering me all day, but I figured I strained it. I guess it was the beginning of labor and I didn't realize it."

Carlisle was waiting at the door as Nahuel carried Leah up the stairs. "I can walk!" she protested. "Why is everybody looking so grim?"

Nahuel helped her change into a gown and got her settled before calling Carlisle in. "You know, all this fuss is unnecessary, guys. I wanted to have my baby at home...OW!" Leah leaned back against the pillow and panted. "Good one!"

Carlisle smiled tersely. "We've been over this, Leah. You know your baby is unique, and we just don't know what to expect. My office is well equipped to handle any problem that might arise, but of course we're all hoping for a perfectly normal birth."

"Yeah, right," Leah muttered. She gripped Nahuel's hand and bit her lip as another pain ripped through her. "Ummm...these are getting worse, more quickly than I...DAMN!" she gasped.

Carlisle shot a glance at Nahuel, then spoke to Leah. "I don't think it's going to be long at all, Leah. Just try to relax between contractions, okay?" He was bustling around the room as he spoke, arranging scary looking tools and implements on a tray while Esme rolled in a small bassinet.

Leah grinned briefly. "Thanks for the pink sheet, Esme. Nice touch." Nahuel maintained his grip on her hand and bathed her face with a damp cloth.

Carlisle examined his patient, nodding mutely. When he was finished, he looked at Nahuel. "Are you planning to stay with Leah? You don't have to, Nahuel. Childbirth isn't for everybody."

Leah tightened her grip on his hand. "Of course I'll stay," Nahuel assured them. "Just make sure nothing happens to my wife," he whispered, kissing her hand.

"Your wife," Leah murmured. "I like the sound of that. I still haven't..." Her thought was interrupted by a pain so sharp it took her breath away.

Finally, Carlisle nodded to Nahuel. "It's time for you to push, Leah, and Nahuel is going to hold you." He motioned Nahuel to sit on the bed and cradle Leah in his arms. "Keep holding his hands, and when I tell you to push, give it all you've got. Okay?"

Leah nodded, not trusting her voice. She clung to Nahuel, gripping his hands, and pushed. She growled in frustration when nothing happened.

"Okay, rest for a couple of beats and try again," Carlisle instructed. She gathered her strength and squeezed Nahuel's hands until she felt a couple of small bones snap. He winced but held fast to her.

The only sound in the crowded room was Leah's loud groan, followed by Carlisle's uttered exclamation, then silence as the tiny baby girl slid silently into his waiting hands. Leah and Nahuel were holding their breath as Carlisle quickly wiped the baby's red face, her expression almost comical as she reacted to the sudden light, noise, and lack of warmth. She howled her disapproval, and everyone relaxed. She was quickly wrapped in a warm blanket and handed over to her mother, who smiled at her and whispered sounds of comfort, kissing her perfect face.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't eat another bite," Leah laughed, pushing away the tray with the remains of her huge breakfast. She sighed. "I should get dressed; Nahuel will be here soon." Esme was trying not to hover, but she couldn't help fussing over Leah and the baby for the short time they were under her roof. Leah handed her the tiny blanketed bundle with a smile. "Would you mind holding her while I get dressed?"

Esme sank into a rocking chair, cooing at the baby. "You certainly are a beauty, Pire. I predict you'll grow up to be a heartbreaker." She looked at Leah. "It's a lovely name, Leah, and a beautiful tribute to Nahuel's mother. I think it suits her."

Leah smiled. "You and Carlisle have been more than kind to us, Esme." She pulled on her sweater, smoothing it over her newly flat stomach as Nahuel tapped on the door and walked in with a brand new baby carrier, part of the elaborate car seat that was a gift from the pack.

Leah caught the tiny hesitation as Esme relinquished her hold on Pire, then smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Leah. I just hate to see her go. I know we're not exactly welcome on the reservation, and we'll miss her."

Nahuel reached out and cradled his daughter gently in his arms, then nodded at Leah. She grinned at Esme. "That's something we wanted to discuss with you and Carlisle. Is he around?"

"Of course I am!" Leah jumped slightly as he suddenly appeared in the room. "I always release my patients personally." He leaned over and kissed Pire's dark hair as she gazed up at her father.

"She's absolutely perfect as far as I can tell. We'll just keep a close eye on her to watch for any unusual abilities. I'd like to see her every couple of weeks for a while." He winked at his wife.

Leah grinned. "Are you sure that's a medical necessity?" she teased. "Nahuel and I have discussed this, and we want Pire to always have a special relationship with you two, her very first friends." Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arm affectionately around Esme. " That's why we wanted to ask you to be her godparents."

Esme gasped. "Really? But Leah..." She looked like she'd cry if she had the ability.

"I know it's a little unorthodox," Leah acknowledged, "but remember, her father is half vampire. And we know how tenuous relations are between our people. Maybe Pire can be an ambassador between the vampires and the wolves. So will you?"

"We'd be honored," they answered in unison, and everyone laughed.

Sue stopped in to give Leah a hand when she got home, and she was less than thrilled with the plan. She stared at her daughter, who was feeding the baby. "Seriously, Leah? Vampires for godparents? I don't suppose you've talked to Sam and Jake about this."

Leah's face tightened as she sat Pire up on her lap and gently patted her back. "It's our decision, Mom. Nahuel's and mine. And we both agree. The Cullens have been good to us, and they've been friends to Nahuel and Huilen for...many years. It's none of Sam's or Jacob's business." Pire indicated her agreement with a loud burp.

Sue sighed and reached for her granddaughter. "You're right, Leah, it is your decision. But there are years of tradition and antagonism that all your wishing can't erase. I hope you're not making a mistake."

"I think I'll take a shower while you've got Pire, Mom. It'll be a treat to take my time." Leah kissed the baby on her way down the hall. Half an hour later she came back dressed in clean clothes, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I changed her and put her in the cradle," Sue said, smiling. "I hated to let go of her, but I figured she'd sleep better. Besides, I wanted to start dinner for you."

Leah poured a cup of coffee from the pot on the counter and sat at the table. "You don't have to spoil me, Mom...I feel great!"

Sue looked at her daughter. "When you get a chance to rest, Leah, grab it! Those opportunities will be rare now that you're a mom." She smiled. "Even though there are a few of us who will be fighting over your daughter. Huilen, Esme, and I will all want our baby fix." She looked thoughtful. "And I'm the only human in that group. How strange."

"You tend to forget, Mom, that Pire is not completely human." Leah grinned. "But so far she acts just like one."

Pire became the unofficial mascot of Jacob's pack. She was a happy baby who seemed to prefer her wolf friends to people in most cases. Her father was a notable exception. He had been given a papoose-style carrier for the baby shower, and she went everywhere with him as an infant. As soon as she was old enough to be outside in her playpen, pack members began to stop by before and after their assigned patrols, to her total delight.

Leah was working in her garden and heard a squeal of glee. She turned and, sure enough, there was Uncle Seth in wolf form, poking his nose though the playpen so Pire could pet his face. "Watch those teeth, Seth, you know how sharp they are!" Leah called over her shoulder. Seth huffed, clearly indicating that she should know better than to worry about such things, and Pire chuckled at the sound he made.

Leah wiped her hands on her jeans and picked Pire up, laughing and making a shooing motion at Seth. "Go - you don't want to be late for patrol. Jake will have your head!" Pire's little hand opened and closed. "I think she's trying to wave to you!" Leah called after him, smiling and nuzzling the baby.

"Time for your lunch, munchkin!" Leah whispered to Pire. She set the baby in her high chair and laid her spoon on the tray while she went to choose a jar of baby food. "How about some peaches, Sweetie?" she called over her shoulder from the pantry. "I think that sounds very...Pire? Honey, what happened to your spoon?" The stainless steel spoon had been bent completely in half.

"Huilen! Could you come here a minute please?" Huilen recognized the panic in Leah's voice and hurried downstairs.

Leah was sitting at the table staring at her daughter. "I always knew she was tough on toys, but...look at this!" She held out the spoon to Huilen, who took it from her solemnly.

"Did you think she would be a simple human?" she asked softly. "Both her parents are very strong."

Leah shook her head. "Maybe the spoon was damaged in the dishwasher. Yeah, or...something."

Huilen took a teaspoon out of the drawer and handed it to Pire. Pire banged it on the high chair tray, laughing and looking at her mother. She spied the jar of peaches in Leah's hand and reached for it with the spoon.

"Okay, okay," Leah smiled. "Here we go!" She took another baby spoon from the drawer and opened the jar. Pire opened her mouth like a baby bird, her fingers nonchalantly bending the teaspoon into a pretzel shape with a twisting motion.

Huilen gently pried the mangled spoon from Pire's grip as she happily gobbled her peaches, allowing Leah to feed her as usual. She didn't appear to notice that Leah's hand was shaking.

"That's the only thing I've noticed, Carlisle. Yes, we'll see you Friday as usual. Okay, I'll try not to worry. It's just...I'm a little concerned about my mom and Charlie. She can't accidentally hurt most of us, but...yeah. I know they're vulnerable, and Pire certainly doesn't know her own strength."

She sighed and hung up the phone, then dropped onto the couch, collapsing into Nahuel's arms. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly. "Try not to worry too much, Leah. We knew she was bound to be special in some way. We'll just have to be very careful around humans until she's old enough to understand her strength. She's not strong enough to actually hurt us, or Huilen or Seth."

"I just don't want her to be treated as a freak," Leah whispered, her cheek pressed against his chest. "What will we do when she figures out she can remove the bars from her crib?"

He smiled patiently. "We'll deal with it when it happens," he said softly. He looked up as Seth walked in, a carton of ice cream in one hand and the ruined teaspoon in the other.

"What happened to this?" Seth asked with a grin. "Dishwasher malfunction?"

Word spread quickly through the packs, first Jacob's and then, inevitably, Sam's.

"You're late!" Sam growled at Logan. He had noticed that the small wolf was limping slightly, but he insisted on maintaining order in the pack. The younger wolves knew Sam would be firm but fair with them, and he expected no more from them than he demanded of himself.

"Sorry, Sam," Logan replied, his ears flattened against his head. "I stopped to visit with Pire and she broke my paw. She didn't mean it..."

"Is that the wolf version of 'The dog ate my homework?'" Sam thundered. "What kind of a fool do you take me for?"

Logan whined softly. "It's true, Sam. That little kid is strong!"

Later that night, Sam repeated the story to Emily as they got ready for bed. "I guess Leah's daughter does have some kind of super strength," he admitted. "A normal baby wouldn't be able to break Logan's paw. It was definitely snapped, but of course it was already healing."

Emily crawled under the covers and held them up for Sam. As he performed his nightly ritual, wrapping his arms tenderly around her and kissing the deep scars on her face, she whispered, "How would you feel about us having a baby, Sam?"

He stopped and looked into her eyes, then smiled at her. "I think that's a terrific idea. So maybe we should get this wedding planned. We'll set aside some time tomorrow to talk about it, okay?"

Emily nodded. She linked her arms behind his neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Sam moaned softly, his body instantly reacting to her touch. They made love slowly, sweetly, the rhythm of their bodies moving together in perfect harmony.

Afterward, Emily curled up against his warm chest. Within minutes he could tell by her soft breathing that she was asleep. Her lips curved upward in a smile. It took Sam longer to doze off, his dark eyes staring, unblinking, at the ceiling. A child. He wasn't at all sure he wanted to be a father, and he wondered what kind of parent he'd be. His own father had been a useless human being and a terrible role model. Was it something he could have inherited? He hoped not, but only time would tell.

All he knew for sure was that he loved his wife, and he'd do anything in his power to make her happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan approached the Clearwaters' house slowly. Leah was sitting on the porch with Pire on her lap, and she smiled. "Hey, Logan! How's the arm?"

"It's fine, Leah. You know how fast we heal." He waved his hand at Pire. "See? All better!"

The baby laughed and reached for him. "Would you like to hold her, Logan?" Leah asked.

"Err...sure," he stammered. He held out his arms to Pire and she almost jumped from Leah's lap. She loved her wolf boys, no matter what shape they were taking at the moment. He took a seat next to Leah and set Pire on his lap. She snuggled against him, her small arms circling his neck.

"Easy there, Pire," he chuckled, gently untangling himself from her grip. Leah handed him a small Tupperware container and he snapped it open. "Cheerios! Yum!" Pire reached into the container and chose a Cheerio, studied it carefully, and thrust it into Logan's mouth.

He laughed, then dutifully chewed it up. "Now how about one for Pire?" She chose another one, then fumbled it on the way to her mouth. Quick as a flash, Logan caught it and handed it back to her.

Leah smiled. "Pretty good reflexes for a 12-year-old. How's the training going?"

He groaned softly. "To be honest, it's tough. Sam insists we keep up with our school work, and my parents still don't know where I'm spending all my 'free' time. It sure would be easier if I could tell them."

Leah nodded. "I can imagine. Seth and I were lucky that our parents were in on the secret before we were. And it's hard for outsiders to know what we have to live with. Even my husband doesn't completely understand the mind-reading. It's kinda rough, never having a private thought."

Leah stood and reached for Pire. "Time for your nap, little one," she said as she lifted her from Logan's lap. She looked at Logan. "Would you like to help me make cookies? Only if you have some spare time, of course."

His face lit up. "I'd love to! And I don't have to be home until dinner, so I have a couple of hours free. All my homework is done."

Leah grinned at him. "Why don't you give your mom a thrill and call her, tell her where you are? At least for once you can tell her the truth!"

By the time the last batch came out of the oven, the house smelled heavenly - and was surrounded by hungry wolves in boys' clothing. Leah and Logan took a platter of cookies out on the porch. Both packs were well represented, and it was a good thing she had tucked some cookies away for Nahuel.

"How about May?" Emily asked softly. She looked across the table at Sam, who seemed somehow distracted.

Sam smiled. "May is fine, Emily. This should be your special day."

Emily's smile dimmed. "It's OUR day, Sam. The most important day in our lives so far. I really want to know how you feel, okay?"

"If I had an objection, I'd say so," Sam said shortly. "You just tell me what to wear and when to show up, and I'll be there."

The smile disappeared completely. "Are you sure you're on board with this wedding, Sam?" she asked quietly. "It's not just to appease me, is it?"

"No, it's not," Sam assured her, his attention finally focusing on her. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, but nothing more important than our wedding." He reached across the table and took her hand. "You're not gonna make me wear a tux, are you?" he smirked.

Emily relaxed. "No, I really don't want it to be that formal. But I would like to incorporate some of our tribal traditions if that's okay with you. Sort of like Leah and Nahuel's wedding." She watched him closely. Was that a brief flicker of pain that darkened his eyes? She tried to ignore it. At this point, his relationship with Leah was ancient history.

They decided on a date and a tentative guest list. It would be a fairly good sized crowd since Emily's family was mostly on the Makah reservation, within easy traveling distance. They would, of course, invite both local packs along with any significant others. Emily wondered if Leah would show up, and she secretly hoped not. Although they had been good friends as well as cousins all their lives, that had all ended when Sam imprinted on Emily.

Nahuel picked up the mail on his way in from work. There were two creamy envelopes, one addressed to him and Leah and the other to Seth. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what they were, with Sam and Emily's return address.

Leah and Seth were in the kitchen, and Nahuel handed each of them their invitation. Seth opened his first. "Ahhh, the wedding invitation. Sam said they were going out this week." He read it silently as Leah took a seat at the table, turning the envelope over in her hands.

Seth looked up and caught Leah's eye. "May 25. I don't see anything on the calendar," he observed as he glanced at the one on the wall next to the stove.

"Leah?" Nahuel asked gently. "Have you decided if we'll go? You know it's your decision, and I'll support you no matter what." He stepped behind her chair and gently massaged her shoulders.

Leah sighed and made an effort to relax. "I just don't know what to do, Nahuel. Both Sam and I are trying to put an end to this whole feud, but...his wedding to my cousin. I just don't know."

"You have your own life now, Leah," Nahuel replied. "I'm not sure Sam will ever be completely happy, but his course is set. And he still has absolutely no control over it."

"I think I hear the baby," Leah whispered, and she bolted from the room. Nahuel looked at Seth, whose hearing was as acute as Leah's. Seth shook his head.

"Sorry, Nahuel. I'm not sure she can handle being there," Seth said softly. "You know it's no reflection on you, right?"

Nahuel looked directly at Seth. "I know for a fact that your sister loves me, Seth, but I've been living with the ghost of Sam Uley for a very long time. I'm really hoping this wedding will put an end to that once and for all."

Emily was hoping the same thing, and she'd had her fill of Leah's ghost as well. She picked up her wedding dress from the shop and hid it in the closet, determined not to let Sam see it before the wedding. He walked in the bedroom just as she was closing the closet door.

"More secrets?" he smiled as he circled her small waist with his arms, clasping his hands in front of her as he nuzzled the back of her neck. She flipped her braid over her shoulder to encourage him, her hands resting easily on his.

"Mmmm hmmm," she murmured, smiling. "It's my dress, so you stay out of there," she muttered, her breath hitching slightly as he nibbled at her throat. She chuckled softly. "If you're hungry, you could just say so and I'll make you some lunch."

"Sorry, no time for lunch right now," he sighed, his warm hands slipping under the edge of her shirt. "I've got this project I'm working on. My fiancee and I are trying to make a baby." He grinned.

Emily laughed and turned to face him, her hands clasping around his neck. "Well, why didn't you say so? I wouldn't want lunch to interfere with something that important!"

The phone rang. Of course. Sam whispered in her ear, "Voicemail."

"Hi, Emily, it's Sue. Sorry I missed you. Just calling to let you know that Charlie and I will be at the wedding, and I wanted to offer to make your wedding cake. It would be our gift to you. Let me know, okay? No hard feelings either way." Beep.

"Sue? It's Emily. Sorry I missed your call earlier today. I'm so glad you and Charlie will be there to share our day! And I'd love for you to make the cake if you're sure it's not too much trouble. Do you think it would be okay to have a chocolate wedding cake? It's Sam's favorite."

"By the way, Sue, do you know if Leah's coming? I haven't heard from her. Okay, great. And thanks again!"

She hung up the phone and smiled at Sam. "Done! How easy was that? Sue's making your chocolate wedding cake, but the icing will be white." She touched his face gently, then turned to the refrigerator. "I'm absolutely sure you're hungry now," she said, hauling out a container of lunch meat. "In fact, so am I." She grabbed a bag of rolls and some tomatoes and condiments, then sat down with Sam to an impromptu lunch.

"What did she say about Leah?" Sam had to ask.

"She doesn't know. She said she'll call and ask them to get back to us. It's no big deal, but I had a feeling it would matter to you." She was looking down at the table.

Sam lifted her chin with his index finger and spoke softly, looking into her eyes. "It actually doesn't matter to me, Emily. I was just curious. There's only one person I care about seeing there, and that's my bride." She wasn't sure she believed him, but she loved him for saying it.

Leah sighed. "I know, Mom. I should have replied, but I've been back and forth. I'll call Emily today; I promise."

She almost hung up when Sam answered the phone. "Hey, Sam. It's Leah. Listen, I'm sorry it took me so long to reply, but...we're...um, we'll be out of town that weekend."

"Oh. I understand, Leah. Really. Thanks for calling." He hung up the phone and turned to see Emily standing frozen in the doorway. He slipped his arm around her waist. "They're not coming to the wedding. Maybe it's for the best, Em." She couldn't agree more.


	13. Chapter 13

Leah lay awake, her eyes closed, arms and legs tangled around her husband, pretending to be asleep. She hoped Nahuel wouldn't call her bluff. He did. He kissed her eyelids. "You can't fool me that easily, Leah." She could hear the concern in his voice before she opened her eyes.

"Come on, let's hear it."

She sighed heavily and looked up at him. "It's the wedding. I need to explain it better."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "No you don't. Do I look worried?"

She shook her head. "But it's not natural for me to be so upset about it, and I really need you to understand."

He brushed her hair gently back from her face. "I know you and Sam were in love, Leah. I'm not naive enough to think I was the first man in your life."

Her eyes filled with tears. "It's so much more complicated than that, though. We were ripped apart, Nahuel. We never grew apart or fell out of love. And I still can't stand to see him with my cousin." A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I love you and Pire, and I love my life here with you. I'd never want you to misunderstand..."

Nahuel stopped her protest with a kiss. "Enough, Leah. You don't need to explain. Seth told me all about imprinting. I can't pretend to understand it, but I get it. And I'm sorry you were victimized by it." He smiled. "Well, not entirely sorry, because without it I never would have known you. Now relax and get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to his body, her ear pressed against his chest where she could hear his strong, steady heartbeat. The kind heart that she loved so much.

Sam's wedding was approaching quickly, and Leah tried her best to ignore it. It was only a week away when Nahuel came home from work beaming. He had his hands behind his back, and Leah could see something white - maybe an envelope. She smiled at him and shifted Pire to her other hip as he handed it to her. "What's this?"

As she took the envelope from him, Nahuel took the baby and tossed her in the air, catching her expertly. Pire giggled and chanted "Da da da!"

Leah gasped when she opened the envelope. There were two theater tickets for a performance of The Lion King in Seattle - the day of Sam and Emily's wedding. "How the heck are we supposed to do this, Nahuel?" she asked with a smile. "You're aware we have a baby, right?"

"All taken care of," he smirked. "Pire's godparents are going to keep her for the weekend, and they can't wait."

Leah smiled. "That's a great idea! I'd be afraid to leave her for that long with Mom and Charlie, but her godparents are pretty much bulletproof. You're a genius!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and Pire, not to be outdone, kissed the other side of his face. They all laughed.

"Mom's not going to be thrilled, but it sounds wonderful! I learned my lesson when they babysat and Pire broke Charlie's finger. What a disaster! Oh, and have I told you lately that I love you?"

Nahuel grinned. "No, I think you forgot to mention it."

Saturday morning, Nahuel packed everything in the car. He picked up the baby's suitcase and grinned at Leah. "I'll bet there's enough stuff in here to last a month!"

She smiled back. "At least. But you'll be happy to know that all I brought is a sexy dress for the play and jeans. And maybe a little something special for our night at the hotel." She winked. The last item he threw in the trunk was a small overnight bag for himself, and he hung a garment bag in the back seat.

Leah strapped Pire in her car seat and Nahuel climbed behind the wheel. "You gonna be okay with this, Leah?" he asked softly. She nodded. "I've always wanted to see The Lion King, and your timing is perfect. Thank you for that." She reached across the seat and took his hand.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for them on the porch. Pire caught sight of them and squealed, her chubby arms reaching for her friends. Esme scooped her from the car seat and covered her face with kisses, to Pire's delight. Already she seemed to take their cold embrace for granted. Carlisle took her suitcase, and Leah walked over to Esme and held out her arms. "Mommy's gonna miss you - you be a good girl, okay?" She kissed Pire's cheek and handed her back to Esme.

Esme and Pire waved as Nahuel turned around and drove away. He glanced over at his wife. "You okay?" She just nodded again. She knew Pire was in good hands, and that Carlisle could handle any emergency that arose - probably better than she could. They had hotel information and phone numbers, and Pire would be happy with them.

They arrived in time to check in at the hotel and enjoy a rare nap before getting dressed for the show. Leah took extra care with her hair and makeup, and when she stepped out of the bathroom Nahuel whistled. Her dress was short and black, and it hugged her curves. With her heels she was as tall as her husband.

He grinned. "There are so many things I'd like to do to you, but I don't want to ruin your makeup or that gorgeous dress."

She smiled back at him. "Well, I haven't put my lipstick on yet." He gathered her into his arms and kissed her, then stepped back for another look. "Wow. I don't think any man in the theater will be watching the play!"

Leah laughed. "You can save the flattery, Nahuel. You're already getting lucky after the show. And you're looking pretty dazzling yourself."

He chuckled and grabbed his jacket. They just had time to make their dinner reservation before the play. Nahuel had thought of everything. Leah giggled when they got out of the cab. "I feel like we're on our honeymoon." His eyes sparkled as he kissed her, and heads turned as they walked into the restaurant.

The performance was breathtaking, and they were both spellbound. Neither one of them had ever seen anything like it. Afterward, the weather was so nice that they walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

As soon as they got to their room, Leah flopped on the couch and took off her shoes. "Ahhhh! That feels great!" she moaned as her feet sank into the deep pile of the carpet. "Can we get something to eat? All that walking made me hungry."

Nahuel shook his head and grinned. "Sure. I'll order us pie and coffee while you slip into something more comfortable." She smiled, grabbed a small carry-on bag, and went into the bathroom. Nahuel heard the shower running while he accepted delivery of their food. "Leah? You almost done in there? Food's here!" he called through the door.

The last word died on his lips as the bathroom door opened and Leah posed in the doorway. The pink peignoir she wore was so sheer he could have read a newspaper through it. Her hair was casually swept up into a messy, sexy bun. He grinned and walked over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "Nice. Somehow I'm not hungry any more," he murmured.

"Oh no you don't," Leah chuckled. "Apple pie a la mode doesn't keep!" She sat down at the table and Nahuel sat across from her, but he had trouble concentrating on his pie.

Back in LaPush, Emily had woken early and smiled over at her sleeping fiance. It was an unusually nice day for May, with bright sunshine that was rare in the Northeast. Hyacinths and daffodils were springing up everywhere, and the wedding was a rare opportunity for the two packs to celebrate together.

Emily was a beautiful bride, in spite of her terrible facial scars. She wore a simple knee length white dress and carried a bouquet of spring flowers in pastel colors. Her dark hair hung loose to her shoulders. Sam was dashing in charcoal dress slacks and a long sleeved white shirt with the collar open.

The wedding took place on the beach, with a local minister officiating. Everything went smoothly until the vows. When the minister asked Sam if he would take this woman to be his wedded wife, he waited for Sam's answer. As the pause lengthened, there was not a sound except for the crashing waves. He whispered to Sam, repeating "then say 'I do.'" Silence.

The two minutes seemed like an hour. Emily looked up at Sam, willing him to speak. He looked into her eyes and cleared his throat. "I do," he finally whispered. A collective sigh could be heard over the sound of the ocean as everyone began to breathe again. It was a moment Emily would never forget.

It seemed he spent the rest of the day trying to make it up to her, but his hesitation had cast a long shadow over the celebration. They cut Sue's lovely wedding cake and fed each other neat little bites, then danced barefoot on the sand. Emily was dancing with Jacob when the music suddenly slowed to a waltz tempo. He changed gears effortlessly and pulled her close to him.

"Don't blame him, Emily. You know he loves you," Jacob whispered. "Let him explain what he was thinking about, but I'm sure it wasn't doubt."

Emily leaned her head against his chest. "I want to believe that, Jake. But what else could it be?"

"The imprint. It's tough, Emily. You're constantly wondering what's making you feel the way you do - whether it's emotion or the imprint. Sam loves you, and that's what matters. Just remember that." He kissed the top of her head as he handed her off to her new husband.

Sam swept her up into his arms and kissed her soundly, and a cheer went up from the pack. He chuckled and whirled her around, then whispered against her hair. "I'm so sorry, Em. I was so nervous I almost forgot what I was supposed to say. I do love you, and I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you."

Emily looked up at him, tears glimmering in her dark eyes. "You know what I thought, Sam? That you were picturing Leah in my place. I can't help it."

His jaw tightened at the mention of Leah's name. "That's over, Em. Finished. Try to relax and enjoy the rest of our special day, okay? And I'll try not to be a horse's ass again today - but no promises." He smiled, and she tried.

The party continued into the evening, and finally the newlyweds bid their guests good night. They walked home hand in hand in the moonlight. When they were alone in their house, Sam took Emily in his arms and kissed her gently. "You go ahead to bed, Sam. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Emily slipped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She closed the door, opened the medicine cabinet, and stared at the shelf. There was the white plastic pregnancy test, the indicator still plainly visible. Her wedding gift for Sam. She wrapped it in tissues and dropped it in the wastebasket, turned out the light, and went to join her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily closed the bedroom door softly, without a sound. She jumped when Sam spoke. "I'm not asleep, Em. I've been waiting all day to be alone with you, Mrs. Uley." She could see his smile in the semi-darkness, and she shrugged off her robe and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know, it wasn't as easy for me," she spoke softly, her back to him.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard as he pulled her close. "What wasn't?"

"Falling in love," she responded quietly. "I didn't get hit by that lightning bolt. All of a sudden, I had this smart, handsome, kind man paying me all this attention. You remember how awkward it was, with Leah still in the picture. I fought it, Sam. Hard."

"So did I, Em," he replied, his arms wrapped securely around her. "I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"I know that, Sam. But I fell in love with you the old-fashioned way. I love your kind heart and your beautiful soul. Not to mention your body." She smiled.

He sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear and kissing the side of her face. "It's no less real, you know. It may have seemed sudden and...well, contrived...but I love you, Emily. My love for you grows deeper every day. I love your generosity, your cheerfulness, and your quiet strength." He kissed her lips and tasted salt. He realized her face was wet.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her face. "Nothing, really. I'm just extremely emotional these days."

Sam became very still. He looked into her eyes and asked softly, "What days, Em?"

Her voice was barely audible. "Since I found out I'm pregnant."

Leah and Nahuel slept in on Sunday morning. Well, at least Leah did. Nahuel didn't require much sleep, but he never tired of lying next to his wife and watching her sleep. She opened one eye and grinned. "Hey there." She stretched luxuriously, cat-like. "I could get used to this."

Nahuel raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually enjoying the scenery."

Leah chuckled. "The view from here's not bad either." She rolled toward him and kissed him. "I suppose we have to get moving soon."

"Soon," Nahuel agreed as he took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

They checked out of their room at noon and decided to find some lunch. "Do you remember that cute diner we passed yesterday? I think it was this way," Leah announced, pointing to a bank on the corner. "I remember that bank."

"This doesn't look familiar at all," Nahuel said as they turned the corner and found themselves in a dimly lit alley. The cracked macadam was littered with garbage, and something small and furry scurried out of their path. They walked gingerly toward the far end, but about halfway through Nahuel grabbed Leah's hand. "I don't think we've been here before. Let's get back to the street."

They turned to head back to the well-traveled road and found their way blocked by a large man who stepped out of the shadows from behind a dumpster. He stank of a caustic mixture of body odor and urine, and Leah held her breath. Nahuel stepped in front of Leah. "Excuse me," he said pleasantly to the man. The guy was well over six feet tall and heavyset. He didn't budge.

Nahuel tried to step around him, and the man spoke. "What's your hurry, friend? I'm just looking for a few bucks so I can get a warm meal. I don't mean you any harm." He grinned, showing a mouthful of cracked yellow teeth. But Leah wasn't looking at his face. He had pulled his hand out of his pocket and flicked open the blade on a murderous looking switchblade knife.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," Leah spoke softly, her voice steady.

"Oh, but I do, little lady. Now just hand me your wallet, pal, and you can be on your way."

Leah growled, a low throaty sound that was decidedly not human. Nahuel's smile was still intact. "I'd advise you to listen to my wife. She can get really cranky." The man's face darkened, and he looked from Leah to Nahuel. But he still didn't get it. "What is she?" he asked, nodding his head toward Leah.

When Nahuel didn't answer, he hesitated only a second before he moved the knife toward Nahuel's ribs. His face registered surprise when it sliced easily through his shirt but failed to penetrate his skin.

Nahuel's hand flashed out and snapped the man's wrist, the knife clattering to the ground as the would-be thief screamed in pain. The movement was so fast he never saw it coming. He fell to his knees, his left hand cradling his right arm.

"You should probably look for another line of work,," Nahuel scolded as he gingerly grabbed two fistfuls of fabric and lifted the man over his head. Leah flipped up the cover on a nearby dumpster and Nahuel tossed him in, slamming the lid and jamming the knife into the hasp, locking the cover securely. The man screamed again as he landed. Nahuel wiped his hands on his jeans and spoke to Leah. "Now I need to find someplace to wash my hands."

They retraced their steps and found the diner on the second try. There seemed to be a bank on every corner in Seattle. As they were seated in a booth, Leah slipped her phone in her pocket and asked "Do you think we should tell the police the guy is in that dumpster?"

Nahuel nodded. "We'll find a pay phone and call, but I'd guess somebody has probably let him out by now. Hopefully somebody meaner than he is. How's Pire doing with Carlisle and Esme?"

Leah chuckled. "Oh, you caught me. I just wanted to tell them we'll be on our way in a little while." She glanced at the phone. "And she's doing fine." She reached across the table and took his hand. "Thank you for this weekend, Nahuel. I had a great time. The show was amazing, especially the costumes! And spending time alone with you...it was perfect."

Emily reached out and pushed up Sam's chin, closing his mouth. "How do you feel about being a father, Sam?"

"I'm not sure, Emily...I guess I'm speechless," he breathed. "There are so many things going through my head right now. Wow. A baby." He smiled tentatively. "You'll be a great mom. You're kind and patient and good. But me as a dad. I have a pretty good idea of the kind of father I DON'T want to be," he added with some bitterness. "I'll never desert my child like my father did," he added solemnly.

Emily smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't, Sam. You know how it feels. And, for the record, I'm sure you'll be a great dad. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be having your baby."

Sam placed his hand carefully on her flat stomach. "A baby. Right in there. A brand-new person, just growing and waiting to meet us. Amazing." He leaned down and kissed her stomach gently. "Do you know when?"

Emily shook her head. "I figure I'm only about a month along, so it would probably be a good idea if we kept the news to ourselves for a couple of months. You just never know. Besides, I kind of like the idea of us having a secret." She smiled serenely.

His arms tightened around her. "I hope I can be worthy of your trust. I love you, Emily Uley." He grinned. "Funny name."

She turned and kissed him softly. "I kinda like it," she replied. "Now comes the tougher question. How do you feel about being my husband?"

"I love you, Emily, and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry about that glitch today. There was so much going through my mind I didn't even hear the minister. And I'm sorry that caused you anxiety. Don't ever doubt that I love you, no matter how dumb I can act sometimes."

Leah and Nahuel made good time driving back from Seattle. His foot got heavier on the gas pedal as they got closer to home and their daughter. "Easy does it," Leah urged. "You're doing 80 miles an hour, Nahuel. It would be embarrassing if Charlie pulled you over for speeding."

He smiled and let up on the gas, but just a little. "I didn't know I'd miss her so much, Leah," he replied.

Leah smiled back. "I did. It was a great weekend, but I can't wait to get back to our baby. I wasn't worried about her with the Cullens, but I hope she missed us a little."

Pire was sleeping when they got to the Cullens'. Esme invited them to sit and visit for a while. Nahuel tiptoed into the guest room and peeked at her, then came back to the living room and perched on the arm of Leah's chair and spoke to Esme. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble. We had a great weekend, and we knew we didn't have to worry about her. Thanks so much."

"Believe me, the pleasure was ours," Esme assured him. "She's such a sweetheart, and we love spending time with her."

"You know you're welcome at our house any time," Leah assured him. "But I know it's a little awkward for you, so we'll make it a point to visit you more often."

Carlisle glided into the room. "She's very special to us, you know. Our own granddaughter grew up way too quickly," he smiled. "We barely had time to baby her. I'm afraid you may find Pire a tad spoiled. Esme can't keep her hands off her." He smiled and took Esme's hand.

Leah laughed. "I don't think loving her too much can be a problem," she assured them just as the baby monitor sprang to life.

"Dadadada" Pire chortled, and Nahuel flew up the stairs.

Leah grinned at Carlisle. "Why on earth do you guys have a baby monitor? You could hear her whisper from anywhere in the house!"

Esme answered for him. "You can never be too careful."

Nahuel came down the stairs with Pire in his arms. Her chubby arms were wrapped around his neck and he was beaming. "I changed her and packed up her stuff. I guess we're ready to go."

"Thanks again. We really appreciate it," Leah said softly. At the sound of her voice, Pire's face lit up and she reached for her mommy. Nahuel handed her over, and Leah asked Esme "Is that a new outfit? It's adorable! Goodness knows the poor child needed some clothes," she joked.

Esme grinned. "What are godmothers for?" She kissed the baby. "You come back and see us soon, Pire." They bundled the baby into her car seat, and the Cullens stood on the porch waving until they were out of sight.

Carlisle slipped his arm around Esme's waist. "Do you think we should have told them?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "No, they'll find out soon enough."


	15. Chapter 15

Seth was waiting at the front door. "Welcome home!" he grinned as he vaulted over the porch railing and landed in front of Leah. He grabbed Leah's bag while she took Pire out of the car seat. Nahuel picked up his bag and the garment bag hanging in the back seat. Pire smiled at Seth as Leah hugged her close and kissed her.

"I figured you'd be home early, so Moki and I laid out some lunch," Seth reported. "I knew you'd be anxious to get back to Pire...and me, of course," he chuckled. They all trooped into the house together and proceeded straight into the kitchen, where Moki was arranging fresh baked cookies on a platter.

Nahuel grabbed the box of Cheerios and sprinkled some on the high chair tray while Leah strapped Pire in. The baby captured one and nibbled it delicately. Seth had set the table with all kinds of lunch meat, tomatoes, lettuce, condiments, and soft rolls. He opened the fridge and tossed everyone a bottle of water.

"Well, was it great?" Seth asked Leah as he munched on a giant sandwich.

Leah nodded. "Amazing. You really should take Moki to see it, Seth. The costumes were...indescribable." She was rarely at a loss for words. "Everything about the show was wonderful. What did we miss around here?"

"Absolutely nothing," Seth replied. "It was nice and quiet. Too quiet." He smiled at Pire. "You know, I could have watched her for you."

"I know, Seth," Leah agreed. "But you get to see her every day, and we often ask you to keep an eye on her. It's a little awkward with Esme and Carlisle. They don't feel free to come here and visit, so it was kind of their turn. Besides, you were busy Saturday night."

"Yeah, I get that," Seth agreed grudgingly. "Still, I missed her. She's growing up so fast. One of these days she'll be crawling, then walking..."

"Hey, slow down!" Nahuel protested. "She's only six months old! Let's not plan her college graduation yet!"

"College?" Leah grinned. "Let's let her learn to crawl first. I suspect we'll be in trouble when that happens." Leah had no idea how prophetic her words would become.

Seth lifted Pire from the high chair. "I get to change her and put her in for a nap," he smirked. "It's my turn." Leah shook her head, smiling, as she started to clear the table. Moki jumped up to help her.

"I'm glad you had such a good weekend, Leah. Seth and I had a good time at...oh, I'm sorry." She blushed.

Leah walked around the table and hugged Moki. "Don't worry about it. I know Sam and Emily got married, and I'm glad you had a good time." She smiled. "I just wasn't ready to watch it, you know?"

Moki lowered her eyes. "Not really, Leah. I know you and Sam dated."

Leah hesitated, knowing she didn't want to explain the imprint. "That's pretty much it," she agreed. "And he fell in love with my cousin. It was very sudden, and I was bitter for a long time. Until I met Nahuel." Her face brightened at the mention of his name. "Did you and Seth get to dance? I understand my brother is a pretty good dancer."

Moki smiled widely. "Yes, he is. And we did. I love to dance, and Seth is the first boyfriend I've had who enjoys it too. I guess that's the main reason we had so much fun. He's a strong leader."

"How long have you two been dating?" Leah asked. "It's been a while now, hasn't it?"

Moki nodded. "Almost a year. He's a great guy."

Leah laughed. "Actually, he's a great brother - but don't dare tell him I said that!"

Seth's voice came from upstairs. "I didn't hear a thing!"

Quil stuck his head in the back door. "Hey, Moki. Is Seth around?" He walked in and automatically reached for the cookie jar, setting it on the table and handing Claire a cookie.

"Make yourself at home, Quil," Leah snarked. She smiled at Claire. "You still hanging out with this loser, Claire?"

Claire smiled. She was used to being teased about Quil, since she was just a toddler when he imprinted on her. "Yeah, at least until someone better comes along." Quil's eyes found hers and she winked, smiling. She knew, after all this time, that he still needed reassurance.

"What's up, Quil?" Seth asked as he came down the stairs. He slung an arm around Claire. At ten, she was completely at ease with all the pack members and smiled up at him.

"Dang, Seth, I'm gonna get a crick in my neck if you get any taller," she giggled.

He ruffled her hair with his hand. "I think I'm done growing, C. At least I hope so!"

Quil shoved another cookie in his mouth and spoke around it. "Weee umphhhh bumphhh." Seth just looked at him and shook his head.

Quil swallowed his cookie. "Sorry. Thought maybe you guys would like to join us for a beach volleyball game."

Moki grinned and grabbed Seth's hand. "Can we, Seth? That sounds like fun!"

Seth leaned over and kissed her lightly. "You sure about this? I'm afraid you might get trampled by us six-footers!" he teased.

"You let me worry about that," she grinned. "I'm not that short, Seth." She climbed up on a chair and rubbed her nose against his, and he chuckled.

"Okay, Short Stuff. Prepare to get your butt kicked by the wolf boys."

"Come on, Leah. Let's show them how it's done."

Leah laughed and looked at Nahuel. "Do you mind? I'm a little out of practice, but I think I still remember how to play." He nodded, grinning, and Leah grabbed a couple of towels from the fresh laundry pile. She kissed Nahuel quickly. "This shouldn't take long - I'll be back by the time Pire wakes up. And Claire can keep score."

Nahuel watched them walk down the street toward First Beach, Moki and Leah talked animatedly as Claire ran ahead. He noticed Quil didn't let her get too far before calling her back. They hung their towels in a nearby tree and trooped over to the net.

"Girls against boys?" Leah asked, smiling at Moki as the younger girl tied her hair up in a long ponytail.

"I don't know, Leah. That doesn't seem quite fair. I mean, look how much taller and stronger we are. Maybe we should pair up boy-girl," Quil suggested with a smirk. Leah spiked the ball at him and he caught it expertly, chuckling. "Okay. You asked for it."

They took their places, Leah and Moki on one side and Quil and Seth on the other. Moki served the ball expertly, and Quil returned it a little too gently. Leah easily blocked it and it fell straight to the sand on the men's side of the net. As the competition heated up, nearby sunbathers moved their towels away from the sandstorm they were creating.

At the end of the first match, which the men won 21-19, the group tumbled into the surf to cool off. Seth and Quil peeled off their shirts and tossed them onto the beach near the towels. Moki and Leah's wet shorts and tee shirts may have been a trifle distracting, contributing to their win of the next set by several points. After another dunking, they lined up for the final match.

Leah noticed Moki's grimace as she attacked the ball, but when she raised an eyebrow Moki shook her head imperceptibly. The advantage switched from one team to the other, and the game ended when Quil smashed the ball into the sand at Moki's feet. Leah ran to Moki and took her hand.

"Jeez, Moki, that finger isn't supposed to point that way!" Claire cried in alarm. The ring finger on her left hand was snapped at the knuckle and bent at an awkward angle.

Moki hissed when Leah touched her hand. "Just fix it, Leah!" she yelped. Leah turned her back to Moki, the arm secured between Leah's arm and ribs and out of Moki's sight. She tugged quickly on the broken finger, wincing when she felt the bone grind back into place. Moki whimpered but managed not to scream. By the time Seth and Quil walked around the net, it was all over. Moki cradled the injured finger against her stomach with the other hand as Seth wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"You okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, then leaned her head against his chest. "Well, that sure takes some of the fun out of winning! How long were you playing with a broken finger?"

Moki smiled and shook her head. "About the last six points," she admitted. "Who says we're not tough?"

Seth picked up her towel and wrapped it around her carefully. "Let's go. It was a good game." He smiled and shook his head.

They got home and began telling Nahuel about the game, when Leah heard Pire stirring and went to pick her up. "How's my sweet little girl?" she whispered, nuzzling her face against Pire's warm pink cheek. "Let's go see Daddy."

Nahuel was sitting on the couch with Seth and Moki. Leah stopped and sat on the bottom step, setting Pire on the rug on her tummy. The baby rose on her hands and knees and swayed gently. "Go ahead, honey - go to Daddy. Watch this, Nah...holy crap! Where'd she go?" Leah jumped up, her eyes scanning the room.

Nahuel stooped and reached under the coffee, faster than Leah's eyes could follow, and scooped up their daughter. "I think she figured out that crawling thing," he laughed, cuddling her to his chest as she beamed up at him. "Apparently she has her daddy's speed."

Leah sat back down on the stairs, her eyes wide. It took her a moment to regain the power of speech. "How am I supposed to take care of a baby who moves so fast I can't see her?" she asked in alarm.

Nahuel stood and walked over to Leah. "It's not a problem when she's contained," he said, slipping his free arm around his wife. "We'll just have to keep her in the crib, high chair, or playpen most of the time."

****Leah leaned her head against his shoulder, and Pire snuggled against her. "It's just hard, Nahuel, at her age, to control these things. She's, like - superbaby!" Leah smiled in spite of her concern, and Pire sensed the change in her mood and chuckled. Nahuel kissed her neck and she laughed with delight, and Seth and Moki joined in.


	16. Chapter 16

"VROOOOM!" Seth's truck roared into the driveway. Leah jumped back out of the way, and a chunk of gravel pelted her in the arm. More loose stones rattled against the side of the house. "Ow! What the hell...? I could have been holding the baby, Seth!"

Seth jumped out and slammed the door, his face a mask of rage. His fists were clenched, and taut muscles strained at the short sleeves of his tee shirt. "Vampires!" he spat. "They're messing with Moki."

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Leah stepped in front of him, her feet braced in case he tried to barrel right through her. It seemed likely, given his body language. "Which vampires?" She'd never seen Seth so upset.

He stopped and took a deep breath. "She has no idea, Leah. She thinks there were two of them, but they didn't slow down enough for her to see them. She doesn't even know if they're male or female. They just buzzed her."

Leah frowned. "How very strange. What do you suppose their point is, Seth? Did they hurt her?"

He shrugged, his dark eyes flashing. "I don't know what they want. If they wanted to actually hurt her, they'd probably slow down to human speed. But she was terrified. She hasn't had much practice hunting, and they didn't do any of the things she was taught to expect." Seth ran his fingers through his dark, wavy hair. "I want to rip them apart, Leah. But first I have to find them!"

"Where is Moki now?" Leah asked. "Maybe you should have brought her home with you."

"Don't you think I tried?!" he almost shouted. "Sorry, Leah. She wouldn't leave her parents alone in the house. Even though they don't know about us, she feels she can protect them. I'm not so sure, but there's no arguing with her."

"Where did this happen, Seth?" Leah asked quietly. Her Spidey sense was tingling like crazy, but she didn't want to say anything until she was sure.

"She was patrolling near the cliffs," he replied, his jaw still tight. "They could have knocked her over the edge, and that fall...in wolf form..." He left the thought unfinished, but they both knew it could be extremely dangerous for a wolf to suffer that kind of fall, bouncing off the rocks, and land in deep water. The wolves were not good swimmers, and if she were unconscious, with that heavy fur...he shuddered.

"I'll let you know if I see anything unusual, Seth. I'm due to patrol next. Would you mind keeping an eye on Pire until Nahuel comes home?"

Seth relaxed visibly. Leah marveled at the change in his demeanor as he loosened the muscles in his jaw and shook out his hands and arms. "Sure, Leah. And I'm all right. But please be careful, okay? And when Nahuel gets home I'm going to Moki's."

She smiled. "I can see that you're okay. I don't know how you do that, but it seems to work. And don't worry - I'm no rookie."

Leah made the steep climb easily, even though she had remained in human form. She was glad Seth hadn't caught her white lie about patrol; she knew Quil was nearby if she needed him. She looked down at the swirling water and remembered the many times she had dived from here, her body cutting through the water cleanly, leaving barely a ripple. She chose a shady spot several yards back from the edge, in front of a large boulder, and sat. The rock felt cool against her overheated body as she leaned against it. It didn't take long.

She sensed a presence on the rock above her and looked up to see two dark-haired female vampires perched on the boulder. Both were lovely, and they were similar in their coloring to Leah. "Maysun and Serena, I presume?" Leah spoke softly.

The taller one, Maysun, smiled pleasantly enough, though it wasn't a happy expression. "You must be our sister-in-law," she guessed. "Nice to finally meet you, Leah."

Leah didn't smile back. "You could have come to the door, you know. And there was no need to terrorize my brother's girlfriend. Your manners leave a lot to be desired."

Serena spoke up. "We're not at all sure that our brother will be happy to see us," she explained. "And it's hard to tell who's who with all that fur." She chuckled, a distinctly unpleasant sound. "Speaking of who's who, I'm Serena," she added helpfully.

"You may not have any natural enemies in South America," Leah observed, "but here in LaPush you're vastly outnumbered. And our wolves have a well-deserved reputation as vampire killing machines."

Maysun looked around. "Ummm...it doesn't appear that we're the ones who are outnumbered at the moment," she pointed out.

Leah stood and looked from one to the other. Her feet were slightly apart, and her hands hung loose at her sides. "I'm not afraid of you, Maysun. I've killed vampires who are older, faster, and a lot bigger than you two."

"Now now, Leah, I didn't mean that to sound like a threat," Maysun said softly. "We're family. We've come a long way to say hello to our brother and to meet you."

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't call first. You see, there's a small problem with that. Vampires aren't allowed on the reservation. When the wolves pick up your scent - and they probably already have - there could be trouble. I'm sure the Cullens would put you up, and Nahuel and I would be happy to visit with you there. They're vampires who live in the next town over. You can follow their scent."

"Oh, and one other thing. The Cullens drink only animal blood, and they won't appreciate it if their human neighbors start disappearing. I'd advise you to imitate their diet while you're in the area."

Maysun glanced at Serena and wrinkled her nose. "Animals?" She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Then I'm afraid you made a long trip for nothing," Leah retorted. "That's not negotiable."

Serena sighed dramatically. "Let's be reasonable, Leah. We have no intention of leaving before we see our brother. But we will visit with the Cullens if you'll show us to their home." She looked to her sister, who nodded.

Leah just couldn't resist. Without bothering to shed her clothes or move away, she burst into her wolf form and smiled inwardly as they each took an involuntary step back. They recovered quickly, and Serena muttered what sounded like "awesome" as scraps of Leah's clothing fluttered to the ground and she turned her back on them and trotted toward the Cullens' house. They had no trouble keeping up with her.

Carlisle and Esme were on the deck when the unlikely trio emerged from the woods. Esme looked up and smiled. "Leah! You've brought us guests?" Leah barked once and disappeared again into the forest.

Carlisle waved after her and turned to the sisters. "I'm sure she didn't mean to be rude, but I noticed she didn't have any clothing with her. It's a bit awkward when shifting back and forth." He extended his hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme."

Maysun looked at his hand for a beat before grasping it with her own. Shaking hands was a decidedly human custom. "I am Maysun and this is my sister, Serena."

His smile widened. "Ahhhh, Nahuel's sisters! He didn't mention that you were coming - but of course you're welcome," he hastened to add.

Serena spoke softly. "It was a surprise visit," she explained. "Leah told us that we're not welcome on the reservation, and she suggested that we seek...asylum here." She struggled for a word. "It seems presumptuous..."

Esme interrupted her. "Of course you're welcome in our home," she assured them. "Come in and let's get acquainted. And stay as long as you want. We rattle around in this big house. We live here with our two sons and their wives, but there's plenty of room."

Leah ran home, the wind ruffling her fur as she traveled the familiar route at top speed. She arrived just as Nahuel was pulling in the driveway. He was surprised to see her in the yard in wolf form. "Leah? Is everything all right?"

She whined softly and ran to the tool shed where she kept a change of clothes, phasing back and dressing quickly. "We have company," she announced, and he looked around. "Not here," she continued. "I took Maysun and Serena to the Cullens' since I had a feeling you wouldn't want them here."

His eyes flashed. "Pire?"

"They never mentioned her, so I'm assuming they don't know about her. And I'd like to keep it that way," Leah replied. "I didn't have a chance to talk to Carlisle and Esme, but they're very protective of Pire. I don't think they'll say anything."

Nahuel's jaw was rigid. "What do they want? Did they say?"

"Supposedly they wanted to meet me and visit with you. I don't trust them, Nahuel. They were tormenting Moki this morning, and Seth was really upset. She had no idea who they were, but they didn't actually hurt her."

"Dadada!" Pire struggled to jump out of Seth's arms when they came out onto the porch and she saw her father. His face softened and he held out his arms to her.

"Hmph," Leah grumped. "What am I? Chopped liver?" But she had to smile when she looked at her daughter, her small arms circling Nahuel's neck and her head resting against his cheek. Seth looked at Leah and raised an eyebrow.

"Nahuel's sisters," Leah said simply. "I led them to the Cullens' house, and I'm sure they'll offer to put them up. We don't think they know about Pire, and we'd prefer that they don't find out. We'll drop her at Mom and Charlie's before we go over there."

Sue opened the door with a big smile. "Hi, Honey. Come on in. Charlie!" she called over her shoulder. "The kids are here!"

Leah handed the baby, car seat and all, to Charlie. "Now don't forget what I said, Mom. You can't let her loose on the floor. If you have to put her down, put her in the playpen. That'll work until she figures out how easily she can break out of it." She sighed. "Then we're really in trouble!"

Charlie set the car seat on the table and bent to unbuckle the straps. Pire laughed and grabbed for his mustache. "Oh no you don't, little peanut," Charlie laughed. "Don't worry, Leah. I'm sure the two of us can handle her for a couple of hours. I mean, what does she weigh - twenty pounds?"

Leah hugged her mother. "You have my number, and we'll be back in a little while. I really appreciate this."

As they got back in the car, Leah asked "You talked to Carlisle? And you're sure it's okay if we drop in?"

Nahuel reached across the seat and took her hand. "You know Carlisle. I didn't dare mention our concerns about Pire, because I'm sure they could have heard our conversation from anywhere in the house. But Carlisle made it a point to say 'We look forward to seeing you and Leah,' so I know he got it." Leah squeezed his hand.

All the Cullens were on the deck, and Maysun ran down the steps to greet her brother. "Nahuel! How nice to see you!" she gushed. "But you didn't bring the baby?" He stopped short and looked up at their sister, still standing on the deck. Serena's smile was malignant.


	17. Chapter 17

Leah answered for Nahuel, through gritted teeth. "Not on your life, Maysun." Maysun chuckled, clearly amused by Leah's reaction.

Carlisle, ever the charming host, tried to defuse the situation. "Come, sit down. We've been getting to know your sisters, Nahuel."

As Nahuel and Leah glided up the stairs, all the Cullens greeted them with genuine smiles. The smiles pasted on Nahuel's sisters were noticeably less so. Emmett grinned at Leah. "Looking good, princess." She smiled at him and shook her head, ignoring Rosalie's glare. Emmett certainly knew how to push Rosalie's buttons, but everyone knew he was crazy about her.

Leah perched on the arm of Nahuel's chair, her hand on his arm. She seemed hesitant to break their physical connection. It was obvious that his sisters made her very nervous.

Nahuel looked from Maysun to Serena. "Do you think we could cut through the crap and find out exactly what you're doing here?" he asked softly. "We're all aware that you didn't travel all this way because you miss your brother."

Maysun flashed her dazzling, deadly teeth. She looked pointedly at Esme. "We have no secrets from our friends," Leah assured her. "Let's get this out in the open."

Maysun's smile disappeared as if controlled by a switch. "Okay, here's the thing. You two killed our father, and we've come to avenge his death." She shrugged. "That's all there is to it. Nahuel and Leah against the two of us. Those are better odds than you gave our father. And if you don't agree, we'll find another way to exact vengeance."

Leah's mouth opened, but Nahuel interrupted. "Agreed." He placed his hand over Leah's, and his eyes bored into hers. "On one condition," he continued, still looking at his wife. "I'll fight the two of you, but Leah stays out of it. This involves our family, and you should like these odds better. Where and when?"

"First of all," Leah spoke slowly, coldly, "you don't have my permission to speak for me, Nahuel. And secondly, I AM family. Their beef is with both of us. But seriously, we're not animals. This whole concept is ridiculous."

Serena continued as if Leah hadn't spoken. "Sunrise sounds like the appropriate time, brother. And we're not familiar with the area, so you can pick the place. But do come alone. We don't need an audience full of creatures who are entirely biased in your direction."

Nahuel nodded once. "I'll meet you here at sunrise, and we'll go there together."

Leah was furious. Her eyes flashed as she looked from Nahuel to his sisters, and then back at him. "We'll be here," she growled. Any pretense of a social visit had disappeared, so Leah and Nahuel took their leave. Leah's temper exploded as the car door closed.

"What the hell are we doing?" she demanded. "Are you seriously planning to physically fight your sisters - to the death? There are so many things wrong with this plan I can't even begin..."

Nahuel reached over and took her hand. "It's our way," he said softly, interrupting her in mid-sentence.

Leah slumped in the seat. "I know how hard it was for you to kill your father, Nahuel. And I know you and your sisters have never seen eye to eye, but mortal combat? With a wolf thrown into the mix? It's crazy," she concluded with a shake of her head.

Nahuel left the key in the ignition and turned in his seat. "Your brother is your best friend, isn't he?"

Leah nodded hesitantly.

"Your parents love each other, and both their children, right? You've always been secure in that love, and you've never known anything different." This wasn't a question; it was a statement of simple fact.

"Yes," Leah breathed, "but I don't see..."

Nahuel held up his hand and continued.

"The only thing Maysun, Serena, and I have in common is a sperm donor. The abomination who murdered all our mothers. I hated him, Leah. This had to happen some day. And I don't want you to underestimate these women. They are full of hate, and you're not a killer. Please don't do this."

"You're wrong about one thing, Nahuel. My wolf was designed to kill vampires, and that makes me a killer. And when my family is threatened, I can be as fierce as any vampire. Seth will stay with Pire, and I am coming with you."

They made love that night, sweetly and desperately, knowing it might very well be the last time. Then they talked - about dreams for the future, their daughter, Leah's family - everything but the coming battle. Eventually they slept, locked in each other's arms to ward off dreams of the unthinkable. It was still dark when they woke. They kissed briefly but did not speak. There was nothing left to say.

The sisters stood in the edge of the woods, dressed simply in animal skins. They tensed when they sensed Nahuel and Leah's approach, but they turned as one and followed them into the dense forest. They covered the distance of several miles in minutes. When they entered the clearing, they realized a chilly, light rain had started to fall. It would not affect any of them, least of all the enormous wolf with her thick, waterproof coat.

They moved in fast. Maysun had evidently chosen the larger target, indicating she considered Leah the more dangerous of the two. They were counting on Leah and Nahuel's lack of killer instinct, which would indeed soon prove to be a severe handicap.

Leah was no match for Maysun's speed. She yelped as the hybrid flashed across the distance separating them, faster than the wolf's eyes could follow, and crashed into her legs, throwing her to the ground. Her teeth sank into the wolf's neck, the thick fur causing her to narrowly miss the pulsing jugular. Leah tossed her head, flinging the hapless Maysun into a nearby tree while she regained her footing. In rapid succession, she tested her legs and was relieved to find that none of them seemed to be broken.

Leah bared her teeth and lunged at Maysun, who had recovered enough to sidestep the charge. Leah anticipated her move and turned, vice-like jaws closing on Maysun's leg with a snap and the resounding crack of splintering bone. Maysun screamed in frustration as she drew back and punched the large wolf between the eyes.

Meanwhile, Nahuel and Serena were engaged in a macabre dance of their own. All the other two could see were flashes of color as they struck at each other. They separated to regroup and Nahuel lowered his shoulder, streaking toward Serena with deadly accuracy and throwing her several yards. She landed, catlike, on all fours and charged back at him. His feet slid on the wet grass and he went down on his back, Serena poised above him. Her hair was drenched and hung loosely around her face, her deadly fangs just inches from his throat. With superhuman strength, Nahuel whipped his head forward and connected with her face, resulting in a satisfying crunch.

Leah shook her shaggy head. With blood and rain dripping in her eyes, she was literally seeing red. Maysun barely missed a beat, her splintered leg reforming almost immediately. She bounced lightly on her toes and charged the wolf, who outweighed her by at least two hundred pounds. She took advantage of Leah's momentary confusion and jumped on her, wrapping powerful arms around the wolf's midsection. As she squeezed, Leah's ribs began to bend, creaking and eventually giving way with a loud crack. Leah's powerful jaws snapped just inches from Maysun's face, and her legs flailed ineffectually.

Nahuel turned his head as a howl of pain split the dreary morning and was abruptly cut off.

Serena had anticipated his inattention. She pounced, her teeth closing on Nahuel's shoulder. He yelled in pain and frustration, knowing how dangerous it was to lose his focus. With his free hand, he tangled his fingers in Serena's sodden hair and jerked her head back. He looked into her face, the mad eyes, his blood dripping from her fangs, and calmly sank his teeth into her neck. The tough skin popped sickeningly as it gave way to his sharp canines. Her eyes widened, and he could feel his venom seeping into her wound. He had no idea what effect, if any, his venom would have on her until he saw her eyes begin to glaze over. He dropped her limp body to the sodden ground and whirled toward his wife.

Leah lay on her side, her chest heaving almost imperceptibly, as the crazed vampire maintained her hold. "Leah!" he screamed, and Maysun grinned at him. As he watched in horror, Maysun's head suddenly separated from her shoulders and flew across the clearing, landing at Nahuel's feet. Only then did he see Emmett's hulking form leaning over Leah as Carlisle rushed to her side.

Nahuel seemed rooted to the spot. For a long moment, his feet simply refused to obey him. He shook himself free, and several long strides took him to Leah. Her breathing was labored, but she was alive. Her jaws were clenched tightly and she had phased back to human form. Nahuel stripped off his muddy, soaking wet shirt and gently laid it over her. He was afraid to touch her, and he looked at Carlisle.

"We have to get her inside, Nahuel. Pick her up as gently as possible and bring her to my house. It's not as far."

Nahuel knelt beside Leah and looked into her eyes. She nodded, indicating she understood what he had to do. As he slid his arms under her, a soft moan escaped between her clenched jaws. As he lifted her carefully, her eyes widened in pain but she still managed to bite back the scream that was lodged in her throat.

The vampires were impervious to the rain, but their clothing was soaked and muddy with water and blood as they trooped into the Cullen house. Esme ran ahead of them and opened the door to the infirmary. Nahuel laid Leah on the crisp white sheets and stepped back, but she grabbed his hand with surprising strength.

Carlisle spoke softly. "You can stay, Nahuel, and hold onto her hand. And Emmett, I may need you to help hold her down. I'm sorry, Leah, but we have to get these bones set quickly. I think your right lung is collapsed, probably punctured by a rib." She nodded and gripped Nahuel's hand tighter.

He worked quickly and as gently as possible. It took about a half hour, and halfway into that time Leah lost consciousness. It allowed Carlisle to work faster, and Nahuel never let go of her hand.

"She'll sleep for a while," Carlisle spoke softly as he washed his hands. "I gave her enough morphine to knock out a horse." Esme had brought in a chair for Nahuel and pushed it to Leah's bedside.

"I'll wait," Nahuel replied in a whisper. "Thank you for everything, and could I ask one more favor? Would someone call Seth and tell him what's going on? And Emmett - thanks for everything - savings Leah's life and not judging me."

Emmett smiled. "They were right about the audience being biased. I tried to stay out of it, but I just couldn't watch them kill Leah."

Nahuel's smile was tired. "Would you have let me go?"

****Emmett's forehead creased. "I guess we'll never know."


	18. Chapter 18

Leah opened her eyes slowly. Nahuel was sitting beside the bed, and she slowly focused on him. He smiled and pushed her hair back from her face, kissing her forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Leah?"

"Where'd it go?" she asked, still groggy.

He looked confused. "Where did what go?" he asked softly.

"The truck that ran over me," she moaned. She tried to return his smile, but even that hurt. She slowly, carefully took inventory of her body. All the limbs seemed to be intact, judging by the pain caused by any small movement.

Leah winced when Nahuel put his hand gently on her arm. "Don't try to move. Carlisle says your body is healing amazingly fast, but you have to give the bones time to set correctly."

"Bones?" she asked.

He nodded. "One arm, sternum, clavicle, and several ribs. One of them punctured your lung."

Leah's eyes opened wide. "The fight!" she gasped. "Is Pire...?"

"She's perfectly fine, Leah. She's having lunch with Uncle Seth." He chuckled. "He turned out to be a pretty great babysitter. For one thing, he can keep up with her. It also helps that she can't accidentally break him."

Uncle Seth was wiping down the wall next to Pire's highchair. "No more Spaghettios for you, miss," he mumbled as he scrubbed. It was the funniest thing she'd heard all day. Pire chuckled out loud, and Seth couldn't help laughing along with her. He kissed her dark curls, and she grabbed his ear with her grimy hand.

"Pire!" he yelped. "I can't believe I need a shower after feeding you lunch! Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you! You'd be halfway to Forks by the time I got dressed!" She looked up at him adoringly, not knowing or caring what he was saying. She just loved the sound of his voice. She cooed and babbled back at him while he washed her face and hands - and his ear and the side of his face.

As Seth was wiping the highchair tray the back door opened. Nahuel picked up his daughter without a word and hugged her close, while she chortled "Dadadada!"

"Thanks, Seth. We really appreciate your help."

"How's Leah, Nahuel? Is she awake yet?"

Nahuel sighed. "Yeah, she is. She's in some pain but getting better by the hour. Carlisle wants to keep here there overnight, so she insisted I come home and hang out with you and Pire while she rests. She's gonna be fine, Seth. Thank God."

Seth looked uncomfortable. "I don't know exactly what to say, Nahuel. I'm sorry about your sisters..."

Nahuel interrupted him. "Thanks, but that's not necessary. They were evil, Seth. Pure evil. But I think I need to go see Jennifer and Huilen to explain in person. As soon as Leah's home and rested."

Seth nodded. "That makes sense. Count on me for any help you need." He grinned at Pire. "We get along fine."

The next morning Leah was champing at the bit. "Carlisle, I can get home faster if I just phase and run!" She paced the large living room.

He smiled at her. "I know you can, and there's not much I can do to stop you, Leah. But I already called, and Seth is on his way. Just sit tight and he'll be here before you know it."

"I don't want you to think I don't appreciate your care, Carlisle. I just really want to get home to...oh, thank God!"

Seth appeared, his long legs skipping every other step as he strode up the open staircase. He grinned at Leah. "I had a feeling you'd be driving Carlisle crazy, sis. Come on - your chariot awaits." He switched his gaze to Carlisle. "She never was over-blessed with patience," he explained unnecessarily. He was surprised when Leah stopped pacing and hugged Carlisle on her way to the door.

"Thank you for everything. I know I don't always show it, but I am grateful. You have no idea."

Carlisle actually looked embarrassed, which was rare considering his inability to blush. "My pleasure, Leah. I'm just glad Pire's getting her mom back in one piece."

Leah walked out the door and was startled to see Esme sitting in the back seat talking to Pire. She smiled at Leah. "Seth asked me to babysit while he went in to get you," she explained. "Of course I was happy to." Pire had a grip on Esme's finger and was babbling happily to her until she spied her mother.

"Dadada!" she screamed, reaching for Leah. Leah scooped her out of the car seat and cuddled her close, laughing. "I guess that's close enough," she chuckled, inhaling deeply of the baby's scent.

That night Leah lay in Nahuel's arms, talking softly. "Do you really have to go, Nahuel? Couldn't you just call them?" His arms were wrapped around her, and she was playing with his fingers. "I really hate to let you out of my sight."

He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "I could call Huilen, because she'll only be relieved. It's just a little different with Jennifer. She knew what they were, Leah, but they were still her sisters. I feel like I owe it to her."

Leah sighed and turned to face him. "I get it. I guess," she added grudgingly. "When are you leaving?"

His brow creased slightly. "Tomorrow," he whispered. "Jennifer must be wondering where they are, unless she knows somehow. Either way, I need to see her."

The sun was just setting beyond the dense jungle as the Cullens' sleek private jet landed in South America. Nahuel emerged, clad only in soft doeskin pants and moccasins, his long hair in a thick braid hanging down his back. He hefted a Seahawks backpack borrowed from Seth and started on his trek to the family home. He carried a long bow, but there was nothing in the jungle that he feared as he streaked through the thick, heavy greenery.

There wasn't much chance of sneaking up on Jennifer, even if that had been his intention. She heard him coming a few miles away and stood waiting, a bow resting against her leg. As he slowed and emerged from the forest, she carefully threaded a razor-sharp arrow onto the bow and turned to aim it at his chest.

Nahuel frowned. "You already know," he whispered, and it was more statement than question. "That won't kill me, Jennifer." He continued to walk toward her.

"Maybe not, but it'll hurt like a bitch," she spat as she let the arrow fly. It flew straight and true, piercing his skin and lodging in his sternum with a solid "thwack." He stumbled and dropped his pack but did not fall. He gripped the shaft of the arrow and, with a quick jerk, pulled it out. He grimaced but picked up the backpack and began walking again, ignoring the thin trickle of blood oozing down his chest.

The second arrow hit him in the thigh and hung there, vibrating slightly, until he stopped again and pulled it out. He grunted softly. Beads of sweat were popping out on his forehead, but he gritted his teeth and started walking again. As Jennifer picked up a third arrow, Nahuel was suddenly standing in front of her. He took the arrow from her hand and snapped it in two.

"Enough," he breathed.

"Not even close," she muttered, her voice thick with rage. "They were our SISTERS, Nahuel! Am I next?" Her fist drew back, aimed for his face, but he was quicker than she was and caught it in mid-swing.

"Jenn," he said softly. "They wanted to kill me. Probably Leah and the baby too. I couldn't..." His voice broke, and he pulled her to him, his arms trapping her small body like iron bands. She hammered ineffectually against his chest until, her anger spent, she suddenly sagged against him.

He continued to hold her, whispering soothing sounds, until she appeared to have calmed down. "I'm sorry, Jenn. I really am. But somehow I always knew it would end this way. Didn't you, honestly?"

She sighed deeply and nodded, still not looking up at him. "I guess. I mean yes. But still, Nahuel. Our sisters!"

He smoothed her dark hair. "I know, Jenn. That's why I came to see you instead of calling. I needed to explain that I didn't have any choice. You see that, don't you?"

She nodded slowly and finally looked up at him, her eyes haunted.

Nahuel met her gaze. "Does Huilen know?" he asked gently.

Jennifer shook her head. "Not that I know of. But I wouldn't be surprised. She tends to know things before the rest of us."

"I need to go see her," he said gently. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes" she whispered. "I can't stay here." It only took her a few minutes to pack a light bag and close the door. They walked in silence for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. Finally Jennifer spoke quietly, her voice barely audible.

"Are they okay? Leah and Pire?"

"They're fine...now. They wanted to fight Leah and me, to the death. I tried to keep Leah out of it, but - well, you've met her. They almost killed her, but Carlisle patched her up. She just came home yesterday from his infirmary."

Sure enough, Huilen was waiting for them just as Jenn had been, but without the weapons. She hugged Nahuel and then surprised them both by wrapping her arms around Jennifer.

"How did you know?" Nahuel asked her.

Huilen shook her head. "I know many things," she replied mysteriously as they followed her into the house on the beach. She had apparently had plenty of warning, since she had obviously been cooking all day. She didn't ask about the holes in Nahuel and his clothing, but she took it all in.

Jennifer picked at the huge meal, but Nahuel ate heartily. He would never admit to Leah that he missed Huilen's cooking, but she knew what kinds of foods he liked and enjoyed cooking for him. She bustled about while they ate, mostly in silence.

"What will you do now?" Nahuel asked Jennifer, as he reached across the table for a handful of chifles, the crisply fried plantains that he had always loved as a child.

She nibbled delicately on one as she responded. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I can live there without them," she said softly. "I'm going to ask Huilen if I can stay here until I decide."

Nahuel reached for her hand, but she drew it back quickly. "I don't think she'll have a problem with that," he assured her, "and you're always welcome at our house. Come any time and stay as long as you want."

Jennifer laughed harshly, an abbreviated bark-like sound, but she didn't comment.

Huilen sat with them at breakfast the next morning and looked steadily at Nahuel. "Do you have to go so soon?"

He was momentarily startled, then smiled at her. "Did you know I was leaving before I did?" he teased. "And yes, I need to get back to Leah and Pire. I almost lost them, Huilen, and I barely had time to recover." He sighed. "At least I'm not leaving you alone. And we'll come visit you again. We'll make it a vacation, when Pire gets a little bigger."

"I saw you on the beach this morning," she explained, "trying to make a call. Those phones just don't work around here. I know you miss your family and you dislike being out of touch."

A soft rain was falling as Nahuel headed back into the forest, toward the waiting plane and home. Like others of his kind, he was oblivious to the weather. "I'll be back," he promised as he waved to the two beautiful women who represented his former life, "with the family next time. And we'll plan to stay a while."


End file.
